The Uzumaki's Clan
by Uzumaki Hinata
Summary: Han pasado 8 años desde que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru. Naruto es el nuevo Hokage y tiene una familia donde ser feliz. ¿Que pasara cuando Sasuke vuelve?[Naruhina, SasuSaku]
1. The uzumaki clan

--------------------------------

**The Uzumaki's clan**

**Capitulo 1**

La Calma en 8 años

-------------------------------

Han pasado 8 años desde que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru. La aldea ha estado tranquila durante todo este tiempo, algunos contratiempos han pasado. En la montaña donde estaban las cabezas de los Hokages, se podía divisar 5 hokages y otro a medio hacer. Hacía unos meses que Tsunae, la quina Hokage, había nombrado a su sucesor.

Un muchacho rubio y ojos azules estaba en la azotea de la academia con la vista perdida haciendo creer que veía el paisaje de su villa.

-"¡Hokage-sama!" – exclamo un hombre que acababa de aparecer detrás suyo

-".. uh?.. ¿Qué quieres?"

-"La reunion va a comenzar Hokage-sama, todos le están esperando"-

-"_uf.. Sólo quiero estar en casa.. la vida de ser Hokage no es tan facil como me lo imaginaba". _"ok, vamos" – y asi entre una nube los dos desaparecieron.

------------------------------- Hace 4 meses… --------------------------------

En la plaza central de la villa de Konoha, se colocaban los últimos preparativos para una celebración. Detrás del escenario se encontraba Una mujer tetuda (N/a: XDDDD) y el chico de ojos azules.

-"Naruto, me alegro de que seas tu mi sucesor, no me arrepiento" – decía Tsunade – "Segu8ro que vas a ser el mejor Hokage que haya tenido esta aldea!

-"jajaja gracias vieja Hokage!"

-" No me llames vieja!" – le miro con su cara enfadada pero instante después puso una sonrisa – "jajaja nunca cambiaras Naruto!"

-"Tú tampoco!" –sus risas se juntaron alegres por ese dia tan especial

A la hora siguiente, una cantidad considerable y alta estaba alrededor del estrado esperando esperando al nuevo sucesor del puesto de Hokage. Todos los compañeros de naruto estaban en primera fila, y algunos niños que querían ser como él también estaban delante. Todos estaban esperando hasta que aparecio Tsunade y comenzó a hacer su parte del discurso

-"… He visto como Uzumaki protegía nuestra aldea con su vida… por eso hoy estamos aquí para hacer que su sueño se haga realidad, Hoy sera el día en que yo, la quinta Hokage reusa de mi puesto, y que Uzumaki Naruto sea su sucesor"- gritos y aplausos fueron lo único que se escuchaba en toda la plaza, la villa estaban contentos, pero algunos en su interior tenian miedo al demonio que llevaba dentro el rubio, Naruto subió al estrado en busca de la ex Hokage, para recibir el signo de Hokage, una chaqueta larga hasta los tobillos blanca con llamas de fuego rojos en la parte baja y mangas. El rubio lo acepta y se lo pone agustosamente con una sonrisa llena de felicidad en su cara, miró al publico y siguió sonriendo y comenzó a hablar

-"Muchisimas gracias a todos! sobre todo a Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan!"- las dos chicas que iban especialmente en primera fila se sonrojaron ya que todas las miradas de su alrededor iban dirigidas a ellas

Naruto siguió salundando a las personas durante el tiempo, sonriendo, como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"ains.. por fin descanso!.. no aguantaba estar en esa reunión mucho más tiempo" – Caminé por toda la calle, algunas personas me miraban al ser el Hokage, cuando divisé un mini supermarket entre dispuesto a comprar un poco de comida ya que lo necesitaba. _¿Dónde estará la leche? Ah.. debe de estar ahí.. eh? _ Una chica de ojos verdes y pelirosa estaba cogiendo un paquete de leche entera.

-" Hey Sakura-chan! ¿tú también necesitas leche?"-

-"Oh! Naruto! Hola! No te había visto .. jaja si me quede sin leche esta mañana y vine a comprar más -¿y tu?

-"Yo vine a hacer el pedido que me pidió Hinata-chan" – Comencé a explicar-"Necesita algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche"

-"ah es verdad que hoy nos habiamos reunido todos!"

-"si , solo que el unico que falta.. es ya sabes.." – Nos pusimos tristes los dos, Mira que haber mencionado al bastardo de Sasuke! Aunque.. en cierto modo, todo el mundo le hecha de menos.. sobre todo Sakura, miré a Sakura, tenia la vista un poco cabizbaja.

-"¿Sakura-chan?" – pregunté

-"ah! No pasa nada, ese bastaro de Sasuke no va a regresar de seguro, tengo que irme! Tengo que prepararme para esta noche! Hasta luego!"- Sakura sonrió y se dirigió hacia el mostrador ocon una sonrisa llena de tristeza, _"Si ese bastardo de Sasuke no se hubiera ido…" _Bah, seguí con micompra y me dirigí hacia la mansión de los Hyuuga, la entrada era grande y tradicional, con una pequeña pancarta al lado de la puerta que decia: "Clan Hyuuga y Clan Uzumaki". Entré, lo primero que se veia era césped y un camino de tierra, a los lados habian pequeños matorrales y arboles, y a mi izquierda mismo. Seguí el camino hasta lleguar a una puerta de madera bien cuidada, rebusqué entre mis bolsillos para dar con una llave, me quedé un rato parado pensando en Sakura hasta que me decidí en meter la llave y entrar en la Mansión.

-"Ya estoy en casa!" – La entrada seguía igual de siempre, un pasillo largo con muchas puertas en los lados, en las paredes se podían distinguir cuadros de pinturas y algunas fotos del Clan Hyuuga, en unos de los lados del pasillo había una mesa llena de fotos de Naruto y Hinata de cuando eran pequeños, entre ellos estaban las 2 fotos de los grupos de sus dos respectivos equipos, el team 7 y el team 8

-"papaaaa!" – un niño y una niña se tiraron encima de Naruto. El niño llevaba una chaqueta azul con una capucha naranja, su pelo era azul, al igual que sus ojos, en sus mejillas tenía esas tres rayas que caracterizaban a Naruto. La niña sin en cambio era totalmente diferente a su hermano, llevaba una comoda falda blanca, una chaqueta blanca y una camiseta rosa debajo. Su pelo era rubio dorado como el de su padre y sus ojos eran plateados, llevaba el signo de la familia Hyuuga, ella era la menor

-"Hey me estais escachando! "

-"Lo siento Daddy! – se disculpo el chico de pelo azul

-"jaja no te preocupes Obito-kun!"- puse mi mano encima de su cabeza acariciandolo, hize lo mismo con la chica

-"Bienvenido a Casa Naruto-kun" – dijo una voz dulce que llamó la atención a naruto

-"¡Hinata-chan! Gracias.. chicos dejenme levantar por favor!- ellos se quitaron y me pude finalmente levantar, les dije que se fueran a jugar un rato, y que ahora mismo iria con ellos, me dirigi hacia Hinata para establecer conversación, primero le di la bolsa de la comida y me lo agradeció. _"Es tan guapa" … _pensé. Nos dirigimos a la cocina, la cocina era bonita y grandisima, para que cupieran todo el clan Hyuuga y los pocos que eran del clan Uzumaki, las paredes eran de color blanco, había una ventana llena de flores rojas y azules. A la derecha de la puerta habia una mesa circular en los que cabían perfectamente todos los del clan. Finalmente los dos nos sentamos en la mesa. Al principio nos quedamos callados, pero Hinata finalmente comenzó a hablar.

-"¿Qué tal te ha ido en la reunion?

-"ufff.. agotador, los del concilio no me dejaban de preguntar si era bueno que si siendo el portador de Kyuubi fuera el Hokage, sin embargo se quedó claro al saber que todo este tiempo kyuubi no ha hecho ningun mal al estar yo – Hinata dio una leve risa

-"me alegro por ti Naruto-kun, es verdad que te has vuelto bstante fuerte desde que eramos pequeños… bueno la verdad, es que tuistes siempre eras para mi el más fuerte" – Hinata se sonrojó un instante

-"jajaj es bueno ver a la antigua Hinata!"- nos reimos un buen rato, Hinata siempre era feliz cuando estaba a mi lado, no me gustaría que le pasara nada a ella, y claro, ella no quiere que nada malo me pase a mi pos ser el Hokage, ya que ser Hokage tiene sus responsabilidades. La conversación duro poco tiempo, ya que Obito vino corriendo impaciente por Jugar conmigo asi que me despedi por el momento de Hinata y me fui con los chicos. El patio era extenso, con gran lago. Obito corrio hacia donde estaba su hermana, y yo les seguí.

-"Me prometiste entrenarme para la prueba final de la academia!"- gritó Obito enfadado, es verdad, el otro dia le había prometido entrenarle, hace ya varios años que va a la academia Ninja, y quiere que yo le entrene para pasar fácilmente la prueba final y pasar a ser ninja. Sobre todo quiere aprender a hacer réplicas., escuchó mi historia de todos mis fracasos en la academia de Hinata, asi que él no quiere fracasar.

-"De acuerdo entonces.. preparate para el entrenamiento!"

-"Si!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras en la casa de Sakura, todo pasaba tranquilo, Sakura había llegado a su casa (se habia comprado su propia casa para no molestar a sus padres), y nada más llegar puso la compra en la cocino y se tiró en su cama, pensando en el pasado, de cuando Sasuke estaba con naruto y ella. Cogió la foto del equipo 7 que tenia en una mesilla de noche al lado suyo, kakashi encima de ellos, naruto enfadado con Sasuke, nunca se han dejado de pelear, yo estaba en el centro, con una sonrisa falsa que decia que no era ella realmente… sólo una máscara… Finalmente miró a Sasuke, mirando a la camara con su mirada normal y misteriosa. De los ojos de Sakura se podía distinguir como dos lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la Kunoichi

-"Sasuke-kun…" –musito ella, no quería pensar en él, dejó la aldea y a sus amigos sólo para vengarse de su estúpido hermano mayor. Dejé la foto en su sitio y me levanté y mire el reloj, eran las 5 de la tarde, aun quedaba tiempo para la cena en la casa de Naruto, se peinó de nuevo (N/A: tenia to los pelos revueltos XD) y salió a la calle para dar un paseo por la villa, todos los jóvenes de su edad iban en parejas, todos felices, mientras que ella estaba sola, pasó por la tienda de Ino, miró con cauntela dentro y veía como Ino se había olvidado de Sasuke y estaba jugueteando con Shikimaru. _"Lo olvidaba.. la Ino se había casado con Shikimaru" _decidió dejarles solo y seguir su paseo, estuvo andando hasta lleguar a la puerta de entrada de Konoha._"¿porqué habré venido aquí?.. Será mejor que regrese…"_

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta una voz la impedió seguir el paso, una voz familiar y que había estado esperando bastante tiempo, una voz… Sakura dio la vuelta lentamente, despacio para ver quien era el de la voz, ya dada la vuelta, la pelirosa se quedó muda

-"Cuanto tiempo.. Sakura" – dijo la voz

-"… Sasuke…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Eran las 7, hora en la que todos habían quedado para la cena en la casa de Naruto, Neji ya estaba ahí ya que vivia en la misma mansión del clan Hyuuga, Tenten estaba con él. Ino y Shikimary fueron los primeros en llegar a la mansión, Kiba y Akamaru fueron los siguientes, aunque Akamaru tuvo que quedarse fuera por ordenes de Hiashi, ya que no quería perros dentro de la casa. Shino… mejor que no digamos nada de él… Chouji vino sin comer nada, y nada más llegar a la mansión ya estaba pidiendo que pusieran la cena sin esperar a los demas, Lee vino como siempre con su manía de enseñar los dientes y el pulgar. Todos estaban ahí.. bueno no todos.. faltaba Sakura. Lee que era el último que acababa de llegar se percató de ellos y pregunto

-"Hey Y Sakura-chan?"- todos empezaron a preguntarse lo mismo hasta que shikimaru dijo lo siguiente

-"Yo la vi antes que pasaba por la tienda de Ino"- Ino no se acordaba de ese momento y shikimaru tuvo que recordale que fue en el momento en que estaba haciendo esas cositas.

-"uhm… tendré que ir a buscarla"- se alegró Lee con una cara de pervertido

PLOF!

Una Sakura enfadada acababa de aparecer detrás de Lee que le acababa de pegar todo un manotazo en la cabeza. Todos se quedaron aliviados de que Sakura estuviese a salvo

-"¿Por qué tardastes tanto Frontuda? Siempre haces que nos hagas sentir mal!" – exclamó Ino

-"Tu callate Ino Cerda!"- empezo a discutir Sakura

-"Ya empezamos" dijo Tenten

-"Las mujeres son siempres tan problematicas?" dijo Shikimaru con su tipica cara de despreocupado hasta que se fijo en que ino le estaba enviando miradas asesinas

-"jaja lo siento chicos, es que me encontre con alguien mientras daba un paseo y estuve hablando con el toda la tarde que se me pasó la hora"- explicaba Sakura

-"jajaja normal, todos los años eras tu la primera en llegar"- comentaba Naruto –" te parecias a Sasuke cuando esperabamos a Kakashi-sensei!"

-"¿Qué dices de mi baka? – chillo una voz de afuera de la casa, Todos se quedaron mudos, el primero en reaccionar fue Naruto, ya que es el nuevo Hokage no podía permitir que les pasara algo a sus compañeros

-"¿Quién anda ahí?"-exclamó Naruto

-"Je, ya no te acuerdas de mi baka? O es que has perdido la memoria?" – de la oscuridad aparecio un chico apuesto con el pelo recogido con una coleta, y los ojos negros, tenia unos pantalones largos negros y una camiseta azul oscuro, Su cara expresaba amabilidad. Sakura sonreia al ver a Sasuke haciendo aparicion, y Naruto se quedó sorprendido y mudo al ver la aparicion de su mejor amigo y antiguo compañero de equipo

**Hinata al micrófono**

**Niajajaja mi segundo fic! Estaba aburrida y sin imaginación para seguir el otro fic asi que comenzé este otro mucho más adelantado de la historia de Naruto, ya cuando este es Hokage! Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que me siento satisfecha con este Si me preguntais por lo de ShikaIno, prefiero esta pareka a la de Shikatemari, xD eso si pondre a temari, gaara y Kankurou por ahí**

**Jaja espero que os guste!**


	2. El regreso de Sasuke

**¡¡Segundo capitulo de mi segunda historia! Niajaja (voy a dejar el otro ahí para que todos se queden picándose XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, si soy mala xD) OK XD x cierto toy pensando en hacer un dibujo de la familia de Naruto y asi podreis ver como son Naruto y Hinata mayores, Obito y la hermana (pongo en duda su nombre XDDDDD) no me enrollo mas**

**---------------------------**

**Capitulo 2:**

El regreso de Sasuke y el examen

**---------------------------**

"Je, ya no te acuerdas de mi baka? ¿O es que has perdido la memoria?"

Un chico apuesto con el pelo recogido con una coleta, y los ojos negros apareció desde la entrada del hogar, haciendo que todos los que estaban sentados se levantaran y tomaran posiciones de lucha.

"Hey que soy yo… no voy a morderos…"-bromeó el chico

"Sasuke…"-murmuró Naruto

"Vaya Naruto, has crecido mucho ¿eh?"

"Baka! ¡Han pasado casi 10 años desde la ultima vez que me vistes!"-exclamó Naruto señalándole

"tranquilízate Naruto… Sasuke ya no está al mando de Orochimaru…" –dijo Sakura intentando tranquilizar al Hokage, este la miró y volvió a mirar de nuevo a Sasuke.

"Ella tiene razón, estaba equivocado respecto a la venganza… me largué del país del sonido y volví a la villa"- explicó Sasuke, Naruto pensaba en esa excusa, mientras que todos los demás miraban a Naruto. El rubio dejo de pensar y se dirigió hacia Sasuke

"Ven afuera"- Sasuke asintió y siguió a Naruto hasta el patio de la casa donde se podía perfectamente el lago y algunas plantas. Los dos chicos se pararon cerca de un pequeño columpio que tenían para los niños. Se miraron mutuamente hasta que Naruto comenzó la charla dándole un puñetazo en la cara del otro, dejándole en el suelo. Sasuke miraba a Naruto sin comprender nada.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿de acuerdo Sasuke? No sabes lo que sufrió Sakura-chan! ¡Estuvo casi 4 meses llorando! ¡Cada día iba a la entrada de la villa a ver si volvías o ver al menos una silueta! Tú no sabes como sufrió… Te daré una oportunidad Sasuke… Si vuelves a traicionarnos... te juro que no tendré piedad… Baka"- Sasuke se levantó con una mano en la cara dolorida y asintió. Naruto le extendió la mano como un pacto entre los dos al que el moreno la estrechó sin dudar.

"Ahora volvamos, ¡tenemos ramén para cenar!" – dijo Naruto con una grande y sincera sonrisa.

Dentro de la casa de nuevo, todo el grupo esperaban a los dos. Después de explicarlo todo bien, Hinata comenzó a repartir la cena. Aunque tuvieron que volver a repartir partida doble para Chouji. Hinata y Naruto se sentaban juntos hablando. Sakura se sentó al lado de Naruto y Sasuke al lado de la pelirosa intentando pedirle disculpas. Shikamaru e Ino se sentaron al lado de Sasuke, la rubia mandaba miradas asesinas a Sakura mientras que shikamaru intentaba tranquilizar a Ino. Neji se sentó al lado de su prima Hinata. Tenten al lado de Neji abrazándole. Kiba se sentó entre shino y tenten y por ultimo entre chouji y shino estaba lee. Todo el grupo comenzaron a hablar sobre las parejas, familias, misiones que habían hecho… etc. Sasuke se sorprendió bastante al saber que Naruto había contraído matrimonio con Hinata y que casi todo el grupo tenía ya su pareja.

"Ahora que me acuerdo, Sasuke"-comenzó a decir Naruto-"Tienes que ir a la Sala del Hokage para informar que estás aquí y preparar misiones para ti..." –Naruto paró un momento y con una cara de burla comenzó a decir de nuevo-"ah… ahora que me acuerdo… sigues siendo un Genin…." Todos se miraron entre si y dieron un par de risas al recordar que el no había pasado el examen de Chuunin

"…. Ya comprendo… entonces… ¿tendré que hacer misiones de genin? T.T"-preguntó Sasuke atemorizado. Sakura que sabía que sasuke no sabía que Naruto era el nuevo Hokage y que el iba hacerle la vida imposible le siguió el juego.

"A lo mejor tendrás que ir a por el gato de Tora-chan…"-bromeó Sakura

"¿¿¿queeeeeeeee? ¿¿¿La de ese gato? ¿Pero aun no se ha muerto? T.T"- Naruto y los demás comenzaron a reírse, se acordaban en esos días en que ellos mismos iban a por el dichoso gato. Todo el grupo siguieron hablando sobre los viejos tiempos, hasta que ya poco a poco todos fueron yéndose a sus casas al igual que Sakura y Sasuke.

Al día siguiente….

"Papaaaaa! Papa! Despierta! Vamos Vamos! Dormilón!"-Una voz intentaba despertar a un rubio incapaz de moverse por su cuenta hasta que de algún modo Naruto consiguió levantarse, aunque adormilado, dio los buenos días a Obito-kun que era el que le estaba despertando y se dirigió a levantar a Hinata

"Hinata-chan… vamos, despierta.. Son casi las 6… tu equipo te estará esperando dentro de poco…"

"uummmmmmmm… solo 1 poco maaaasss…"- musitó una Hinata somnolienta. Naruto la empujo para que se levantara. Siendo él el Hokage tenía que hacer levantarla para que llegara temprano y no hacer como su antiguo sensei. Luego de haber despertado a Hinata, esta se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno del hokage y del próximo ninja del hogar. Ya que, ese día era el examen de la academia para convertir a los alumnos en ninjas y Obito estaba entre ellos.

"Asi que… ¿Hoy es el examen?" –preguntó Naruto

"Aja.. Estoy nervioso… ¿y si el tema es el bunshin?"

"nah.. Lo hemos practicado… y te lo sabes bien… incluso mejor que yo cuando era pequeño"- dijo El hokage mientras se tomaba un vaso de leche.

"Ah.. Naruto-kun… tu y tus estrategias para hacerme levantar… yo no tengo equipo hasta mañana! ¬¬" – dijo enfadada Hinata

"jajjaja tienes razón Hinata-chan, bueno ¿nos vamos Obito-kun?"- EL niño asintió y justo cuando se iba a ir apareció la hermana

"Onii-chan! Buena suerte! (N/A: onii-chan: Hermano mayor)"

"Arigateau Hitomi-chan!" – y sin decir nada más los dos uzumakis desaparecieron de la vista de la hermana. Cuando llegaron a su destino, naruto se dirigió a su despacho no sin antes darle la buena suerte que se merecía. Obito entró en su clase. Todos sus compañeros ya habían llegado y estaban esperando por el sensei. Obito se sentó en su asiento al lado de un chico de pelo blanco y ojos negros. Su mirada era fría, sin embargo era uno de sus mejores amigos desde que estaba en la academia. Al otro lado había una chica con los ojos plateados. Obito ya sabía quien era ya que vivía en su propia casa. Su padre le había dicho que era la hija de uno de sus amigos.. Un tal.. Neji. Su pelo era marrón oscuro.

"¿sabes cual va a ser la prueba?"- comenzó a decir el chico del pelo blanco

"Sólo espero que no sea la del bunshin" – dijo que pesadez la chica

"shhhhh ya llego Iruka-sensei" – mando a callar Obito

"Bienvenidos a la clase chicos!"-Saludo Iruka-"Bien.. Veo que estamos todos… Como sabéis hoy será el examen para poder ser ninjas. El tema será la duplicación de sombras o también denominado Bunshin."- Hubo algunos gritos de alegría y otros de susto –"Cuando digan su nombre pasareis al cuarto de al lado. Donde estaré esperando con un compañero para el examen.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sasuke ya había llegado al edificio donde se encontraba el Hokage y la academia. Mientras que el se dirigía al despacho del hokage vio como estaban en ese mismo instante llamando a unos alumnos para hacer la prueba

"Yamanaka Rukia pase a la sala por favor" – decía un ninja en la puerta, un segundo después aparecía una chica morena con el pelo largo alta que se dirigía a la siguiente sala.

Sasuke comenzó a recordar cuando él hizo su examen, estaba nervioso por dentro, pero por fuera mostraba seguridad en si mismo y frialdad. Siguió caminando escaleras arriba hasta que se tropezó con un antiguo amigo.

"¿Sasuke?..."-dijo un hombre de pelo blanco y la cara tapada

"… Buenos días.. Kakashi" – dijo el moreno

"Veo que has vuelto… ¿a donde te diriges? "

"Iba a visitar a la Hokage-sama para informar de mi vuelta sensei"- Kakashi le miro extrañado-"eh.. ¿Ocurre algo kakashi?

"No. nada, El hokage ahora mismo está en su despacho… ¿recuerdas donde es no?"- Sasuke asintió, asi que se despidió de kakashi y se dirigió hacia la puerta de "la" Hokage. Dio unos cuantos toces hasta que una voz masculina le dijo que pasase. Sasuke extrañado por la voz abrió la puerta.

"oh Sasuke, ¿ya has llegado? Que pronto" – dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona

"q…q.q.q…qqu…. ¿¿Qué demonios? Naruto! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" – se exclamó Sasuke

"¿no lo ves? soy el nuevo Hokage"- sonrió Naruto-" Desde hace 4 meses… la vieja tsunade dimitió y me dio el titulo a mi"- Naruto seguía mirando a Sasuke con ara burlona-"Sasuke.. ¿Estas bien?

"si.. Si… solo es que no consigo captar que tú seas el nuevo Hokage…"

"Si ya… todos me decían que nunca conseguiría ser Hokage.. ¬¬ y ya me ves…"

"Si ya bueno… por eso Sakura se estaba burlando de mi ayer ¬¬"

"Hablando de Sakura-chan, ¿habéis hecho las paces?"

"Bueno… Sakura sigue estando un poquito enfadada pero ya me habla"-aclaro Sasuke y dándose cuenta de que se habían desviado del tema que iba a hablar con el supuesto Hokage puso una cara media enfadada-"Pero bueno.. He venido por lo del informe al fin y al cabo tú eres el Hokage…" – naruto le miro sorprendido y esperó a que hiciera el informe. Sasuke suspiro un momento y predijo

"Uchiha Sasuke, 23 años, nivel Genin. Pide permiso para trabajar como un Ninja de Konoha"- de un bolsillo saca una hoja y se lo da a naruto. Este lo lee y lo acepta metiéndolo un los archivos donde se encuentran todos los demás archivos y volvió a mirar a Sasuke.

"Bienvenido a casa Sasuke"- una sonrisa llena de felicidad se podía ver perfectamente en la cara del Hokage. Sasuke sintió un sentimiento calido que no había sentido anteriormente. "Y no te preocupes sobre el nivel, dentro de poco será el examen de Chuunin… dentro de… 5 meses… puedes entrevenar o hacer misiones en ese tiempo"

"Gracias" – Sasuke se despidió de su amigo, abrió la puerta y se fue del despacho. Quedándose fuera pensativo. "_La ciudad ha cambiado… no.. la gente a cambiado… sobretodo Naruto y Sakura… No tendría que haberme ido…"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"¡Hatake Ishida!"- Obito se alarmó, habían llamado a su amigo. La chica y Obito miraron a Ishida que se había levantado y dirigido hacia la puerta. Antes de salir miró hacia sus amigos y salió de la clase. Obito se estaba poniendo nervioso. Aunque él no tenía motivos para tenerlo, ya que su especialidad era el Kage bunshin no jutsu, que se lo había enseñado su propio padre queriendo que la familia se especializara en esa técnica. Pero su nerviosismo a los exámenes le invadía. Varios minutos pasó cuando el ninja volvió a mirar la lista buscando a la siguiente alumno.

"¡Uzumaki Obito!" – Todos giraron para mirar al que acaban de nombrar. Obito miró a su compañera. Luego se levantó y se dirigió como había hecho su amigo anteriormente hacia la siguiente sala. Cuando entró podía ver una mesa llena de bandanas con el símbolo de la aldea. Iruka sentado detrás y su acompañante.

"Bueno Obito..."-comenzó a decir Iruka-"puedes empezar"- Obito le miró y asintió. Sus manos formaron un sello y cuando se dio cuenta 4 obitos se habían formados detrás suyo. Miró a Iruka y él aplaudió. Obito le miro extrañado

"jajaja Enhorabuena. Ya eres un ninja. Me sorprendes. No veas lo que le costo a tu padre pasar el examen. Repitió la academia 3 veces. Ven, acércate."- Iruka cogió una bandana y se la puso en la frente del hijo de su alumno favorito-"Ya puedes irte, ah, Mañana dirán quien será vuestro sensei, y equipo, asi que tienes que estar aquí a las 9" – Obito asintió y se dirigió al patio donde se encontraba su amigo Ishida esperando con la badana puesta en la frente

"Ishida!"-grito Obito y corriendo se acercó a el-"Tu también te has graduado!"

"Si, veo que tu también. ¿Cuántas copias hiciste?" Yo 3"

"4 copias" – se orgulleció Obito-"¿A quien esperas?

"A mi padre, Hatake Kakashi, me dijo que esperara aquí pero como el tarda 4 horas cuando hay alguna reunión o algo -.-"

"¿Quieres venir a mi casa a celebrarlo?"

"¿Tu padre te deja?"- pregunto dudoso y emocionado

"no sé, vamos a preguntarle"-Obito cogió de la mano a Ishida y le empujó hasta el despacho del Hokage. Ishida no comprendía que hacían alli. Obito abrió la puerta tan bruscamente que Naruto, que estaba dentro trabajando, dio un brinco del susto que le habían dado

"Obito! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no abras la puerta de golpe? Me vas a hacer creer que es una emergencia o algo!" – decía mientras se levantaba de la mesa, haciendo un descanso en su trabajo y cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la bandana puesta en su frente se acercó corriendo a Obito y le abrazo fuerte

"Lo conseguistes Obito! Me alegro tanto y a la primera!"-decia mientras no se apartaba de obito

"Papaaaa… me escachaaas…"- le decía mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a su padre "abraza-niños" (N/A XDD). Naruto se aparto y se fijo que traía a un amigo

"¿Quién es?"

"Soy hatake Ishida, señor" – informó el amigo

"¿hatake Ishida? ¿El hijo de hatake kakashi?" –pregunto Naruto

"El mismo"- afirmó Ishida

"Vaya… no sabía que Kakashi-sensei tenía un hijo…"- dijo con una mano llevándoselo a la cabeza-"¿sabes? Kakashi fue mi sensei cuando tenía tu edad"

"Papa, ¿puedo invitar a Ishida a casa para celebrar que somos ninjas?"

"Claro! Pero no lo celebreis tan rapido.. ¿vale? Aun os queda una prueba que os hará vuestro sensei pasado mañana"

"¡Vale!"- exclamaron los dos genios

**Hinata al micrófono:**

**Weeeeeeeeeee x fin el 2 capitulo! Hinata mira para arriba ¿No lo he hecho un poquitin largo? n.nU niajaja ya pudistes ver el nombre de la hermana de Obito y como supondréis… el equipo de Obito ya está formado entre:**

"**Uzumaki Obito: Hijo del Hokage y protagonista de la serie, Naruto" **

"**hatake Ishida: Hijo de Hatake Kakashi" (a saber como se me ocrurrió xD)**

"**Hyuuga Nuriko: Hija de tenten y Neji!"**

**Vale, si, yo no soy pa dar nombres ¬¬ me direis:"Vaya equipo, 1 uzumaki, 1 hyuuga y 1 Hatake" Al principio queria poner: " 1 uzumaki, y 2 uchihas" XDDDDDDDDDDDD pero como que Sasuke no tiene hijos a 1 dia… XDDDDD (en serio… quería poner 2 hijos de Sakura y Sasuke (Uchiha Sakura y Uchiha tetsuya se llamarían) pero como sasuke acaba de llegar… pues.. he tenido que cambiarlo XD)**

**Weno espero al menos que os haya gustado este capitulo y que luego seguiré con le otro (inner Hinata: mwuha ha ha ha ha os esperareis hasta la proxima semana! XD)**

_**Ilwen: **Ya tienes el nombre de la hermana de Obito, la hija de Shikimaru e ino, y la hija de tenten y neji (la casualidad que puse a ellos XD) lo de k si Sakura es feliz… por es feliz pues porque Sasuke ha vuelto_

_**Ale-Sama: **aver ¿te decides? O te mueres por este o te mueres por el de "Sólo vivo o vivire por ti" ¬¬ no te vas a morir por dos cosas XDDD me alegro de que te guste sigue dandome reviews xD_

_**Naoko Andre: **1. He puesto ahí que Obito tiene el pelo azul y la hermana rubia xD 2. si la verdad es que me esta gustando mucho este fic.. yo tb lo veo como un fic "esperanzador" xDDD_

_**Nabiki-chan: **hey… desde cuando he dicho que Obito no tenga kyuubi? Productor: No digas spoilers! uy.. jeje bueno ya veras cuando Obito tenga su primera mision de rango A xDD. Yo es k no me gusta el Shikatema prefiero el Shikaino_

_**Jaide112: **Solo espero que a gaara no le de por hacer su tienda de tacos en mi fic…. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Como puse por ahí, pronto sera el examen de chuunin asi que relativamente Gaara tendrá que ir a Konoha… (voy a tener que decirle a Naruto que prohiba los tacos en Konoha XDDDDDDDDDDD)_

**Yo iba a decir algo….memoria pez ah si! DEJEN REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS! MUXOS REVIEWS! XD (sino no pongo ni Sasusaku ni pongo a gaara ¬¬) xDD**

**Ja ne!**

**Pd: Dejen reviews!**


	3. EL examen

0000000000000000000000000000

**Capitulo 3:**

El Examen

0000000000000000000000000000

"Obito-kun ¿quieres que vayamos juntos?" – pregunté a mi hijo que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del despacho del hokage. El joven peliazul me miró con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad para luego contestarme con una energía heredada por parte mía.

"Si! Ven con nosotros también Ishida!" – decía con una vivarez inconfundible. Ishida me miró también y yo asentí para señalarle que podía venir con nosotros. EL chico de pelo blanquecino esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

"Pero tengo que decirle a mi padre que voy con ustedes…- comentó el muchazo, sus ojos grises miraban directamente al suelo a Obito que saltaba de alegría

"ey… ¿piensas que Nuriko-chan ha logrado pasar el examen? – pregunto el pequeño uzumaki intentando no desmayarse por la mala respuesta que quizas iba a contestarle Ishida

"No lo creo…"- repondí yo-"Nuriko es Hija de Neji… seguro que pasará el examen fácilmente"

"Pero dijo que le salían fatal el bunshin" – a obito casi le salen las lagrimas por los ojos, intentando hacer alguna esperanza de que pasara el examen. Les dije que no se preocupasen asi que bajamos finalmente hasta la puerta de salida donde anteriormente se encontraba Ishida esperando a su padre, encontramos a dos personas.

"Kakashi-sensei, Nuriko-chan!" –gritó Obito y corriendo se acercó a la joven hyuuga-"¿lograstes aprobar Nuriko-chan?

La pequeña y morena hyuuga miró entristecida a Obito para luego tirarse a los brazos de Obito alegremente. Me quedé sorprendidsimo! No pensaba que Obito-kun hubiera echo tan buenas amistades.. Nuriko… la había visto varias veces entrenando con su padre… es una pena que pertenezca al bouke… al fin y al cabo.. Hinata-chan se casó conmigo y se podría decirse que se terminaría el clan hyuuga? o.o bueno.. lo seguiria con Hitomi-chan… seguramente.. ella tienes todas las caracteristicas de un hyuuga… pero tiene mi apellido… así me quedé pensando un buen rato mientras obito e ishida hablaba con Nuriko sobre el examen hasta que se me acercó Kakashi

"naruto…"

"…si?"- dije al salir de mis pensamientos mirando al unico ojo que tenía kakashi

"Me alegro de que Obito haya pasado el examen… y otra cosa… hace un rato vi a Sasuke por los pasillos…"

"ah.. si venía a darme su informe para que lo pusiera entre los demás informes" – explicé, kakashi me miró con una cara sorprendida , preocupante o extrañado… no se cual de las tres..

"Ten cuidado ¿vale? Sasuke vino de las manos de orochimaru y puede seguir en su control"

"lo se.." – miré hacia al suelo entristecido.. la idea de pensar de que Sasuke podría volverse un traidor me acosaba-"Sin embargo aquí yo soy el okage y yo doy las ordenes… por ahora le mantendré vigilado.." – miré a kakashi y parecía tener una sonrisa en la cara ya que parecía feliz

"Me alegro de que fueras tú el hokage… bueno tengo que irme a hacer algunos recadoos-" Kakashi me manda unas miradas asesinas, unas gotas le aparecieron detrás de Naruto-" ah, Ishida, puedes ir con obito si quieres!.. bueno me voy.."- y asi de repente en una explosion de humo, Kakis desapareció

"bieen ishida viene con nosotros! – El pequeño de ojos azules comienza adar saltos de alegría mientras Nuriko e ishida le miraban con cara de decir si estaba loco

Al lleguar a la mansión hyuuga, Hinata preparó una pequeña fiesta de celebración, obito era el que más comía mientras que su hermana intentaba decirle que no comiera tanto, Ishida también comia pero no tanto. Nuriko no participó en la fiesta ya que se fue directamente a donde estaba su padre Neji y su madre para darle la noticia. Yo sólo me tomé un plato de ramén ya que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer para mañana… preparar los senseis para los chicos… y las misiones… ah! Ahora que me acuerdo. Hanabi continuará con la linea de los hyuuga.

Al dia siguiente, obito se levantó mas temprano de lo que se acostumbra a hacerlo debido a que hoy era el día para elegir los grupos y sus sensei "_Espero que me toce con Nuriko-chan!" –_ pensó obito mientras cogía un pequeño bote de ramen de la nevera y lo ponia en el microondas para calentarlo. Varios pasos sonaron y se encendieron las luces en la cocina (Obito habia entrado en la cocina sin luces para no despertar a sus padres)

"Obito-kun.. ¿Ya estás despierto?"- preguntó una voz dulce y con sueño

"Hai Mama.. no podía dormir bien y como eran las 5 pensé en desayunar y entrenar mientras espero a que sea la hora de irme a la academia!"- una sonrisa se podia ver en la cara del joven uzumaki. Ser ninja era su sueño desde pequeño, sobre todo por su padre. Él admiraba mucho a su padre, aunque casi nunca le podía ver en accion ya que la villa se mostraba en paz. Sin embargo él le habia contado sus aventuras en el examen de chuunin, su combate contra Sasuke en aquel lago, y la pelea contra el grupo akatsuki para rescatar al kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena, y la lucha contra orochimaru para hacer traer a Sasuke de vuelta que no logró ganar y que estaban muy nivelados, sobrevivió gracias a Sakura.

"Obito-kun.. puedes que no tengas el byakugan que vaya tener tu hermana.. pero seguramente tendras la vitalidad y la fuerza de tu padre"- decia Hinata intentando animarle

"Lo se, yo seré ninja tal y como soy, sin byakugan" – coge sus cpsas y corriendo sale de la casa para entrenar ya que tenía que aprender más tecnicas aparte del bunshin y el kage bunshin que ya tenía dominado. Un rato estuvo entrenando cuando notó un chakra que le estaba vigilando, miró a sus alrededores y pudo divisar como se acercaba una chica de su edad.

"Nuriko-chan!" – gritó Obito

"Buenos dias, obito, ¿tu tambien estás entrenando? – preguntó la joven hyuuga

"Hai! ¿entrenamos juntos? Aun falta para irnos a la academia"- la hyuuga aceptó y asi estuvieron entrenando hasta que llegó la hora. Obito se colocó la bandana en su frente en conmemoración a su padre mientras que Nuriko se lo coloco en su pierna izquierda. A la entrada de la academia se encontraba Ishida ya con su bandana puesto en la frente al igual que Obito. La sala donde tenían que esperar estaba llena de muchachos hablando de quienes podrían ser sus compañeros de equipo yquien su sensei. Tambien se podía escuchar a uno diciendo cosas del hokage, Ishida intento parar a obito ya que con el oir sólo la palabra "hokage" se piensa que están criticando a su padre. Pasaron varios minutos y no llegaba nadie aun.

"¿Sabes que acabo de oir?" – dijo Nuriko

"el que" – contestaron ishida y obito con cara de aburridos

"He oido que hay rumores de que el hokage puede ser uno de nuestros senseis!"

"¿¿queeeeeee!"- dijeron al unisono los dos chicos

"Si papa fuera de sensei me lo hubiera dicho ¬¬" – dijo enfadado obito

"Si pero…" – Nuriko no logró seguir la frase ya que apareció iruka con un pergamino cerrado entre sus manos. Obito se rio un poco pensando que ese pergamino lo habrá escrito su padre. El ninja de la cara con la cicatriz dio un vistazo general para luego comenzar a explicar.

"Bien chicos… callaos por favor.. vamos a organizar los grupos, diré el grupo y empezare a decir los 3 nombres del equipo ¿vale?" – con un gesto rapido abrio el pergamino para luego comenzar a tantear.

"Equipo 1: Yamanaka Rukia!... Inouzuka Lina.. y aburame Kairi!"

Equipo 2: Hyuuga Nuriko!... Hatake Ishida!... y Uzumaki Obito!"

Equipo 3!...

Los tres amigos se miraron entre si y se entrelazaron sonrisas de aceptación y felicidad. Sin embargo tuvieron que agarrar a obito porque iba a dar sus tipicos saltos de alegría. El tanteo terminó y los equipos ya estaban formados. Iruka les informó que dentro de media hora llegara los senseis y dira el número de su equipo. -"Una cosa… el hokage va a ser el lider de un equipo… tened suerte de que os toque a alguno…"- dijo de repente y todos se miraron miradas y murmullos, iruka les dijo que podían aprovechar para almorzar. El equipo de obito decidieron quedarse en el aula ya que no tenían ganas de salir, asi que se quedaron en el aula charlando y esperando. No fueron los unicos.. algunos tambien se quedaron hablando. Antes de k pasara media hora llegaron todos los chicos y cuando paso la media hora empezaron a lleguar varios senseis.

"Equipo 1?" – las dos chicas, y el chico, y aparte el perro de una de las chicas se acercaron al sensei y salieron. Y asi hasta que se quedaron solos los tres jóvenes. Y otro grupo más

"Como sea mi padre vamos a estar aquí un par de horas"- dijo Ishida pensando en lo retrasado que era su padre. Nuriko y obito le miraron austados, tenian dos posibilidades, o era kakashi, o era Naruto ya que él tampoco había aparecido. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe para aparecer un joven con capa larga y que por detrás se podia leer "6th Hokage", El grupo de obito se quedaron callados pensando en cual iba a ser su equipo.

"uf.. siento el retraso chicos.. tenia monton de trabajo.. n.nU um… esto…" a naruto le salio varias gotas en la cabeza al ver a su hijo lanzandole varias miradas asesinas, encontces saca un papel "equipo…3.. no perdon! Equipo 2? n.nU" hubo silencio… Naruto extrañado miro de nuevo el papel y efectivamente.. ponía equipo 2.. miro a alguno de los 2 equipos y al ver como a su hijo le brillaban los ojos y sonreia, dedujo que ellos eran su equipo. "Vamos chicos! Despertad! Os he mencionado! ¬¬"

"Hai!"- dijeron al unisono los tres, se levantaron y siguieron a su sensei no sin antes ishida pararse y dirigirse al otro grupo.

"No espereis levantados… Kakashi tarda varias horas en llegar n.nU" – y sin decir nada mas se dirigió de nuevo con su equipo. El otro equipo se había quedado de piedra al escuchar que su sensei iba a tardar varias horas. Los cuatro se dirigieron hasta una pequeña colina con una vista preciosa, se podia divisar toda la ciudad. El sexto se apoyó en la barandilla mientras que los demas se sentaban en el suelo.

"Bueno presentaros.. decidme vuestro nonbre, sueño y lo que os gusta y lo que no os gusta"- dijo naruto

"Hokage-sama, no deberia presentarse usted?"- dijo Nuriko mientras levantaba la mano

"umm.. vale.. Mi Nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, mi sueño era convertirme en Hokage pero como ya lo soy… ahora no tengo precisamente un sueño.. me gusta el ramen y no me gusta… umm.. Sasuke ¬¬… bueno ahora vosotros.. tu primero Obito-kun" – los dos miraron a su compañero

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki obito, mi sueño es convertirme en un gran ninja al igual que mi padre, me encanta el ramén y no me gusta… a los tipos chulos.. -.-U" – Obito miro a su padre y por sus ojos lloraba de emocion al mencionar su sueño. Naruto en ese momento recordo los momentos en que Lee se ponia a chorrear con su sensei"

"Bien.. el siguiente.."

"Mi nombre es Hatake Ishida.. no tengo ningun sueño por el momento, me gusta entrenar y no me gusta las serpientes -.-UU"

"siguiente…" a naruto ponia cara raras al no soportar estar tan serio seguidamente

"Mi nombre es Hyuuga Nuriko… mi sueño es ser tan fuerte como la sannin Tsunade, me gustan los perros y no me gustan los afeminados"

"…. ¿ser tan fuertes como la vieja tsunade?"- a Naruto casi le da un ataque de risa que casi se cae por la barandilla-" jaja.. bueno.. eso es todo por hoy… Mañana tendreis el examen de subscripcion a ser ninjas

"Queee? Pero no somos ninjas ya?" – grito obito

"Mañana sera una prueba si sereis capaz de ser ninjas… nos veremos en el descampado de las afueras de la ciudad a las 5… y teneis que venir si desayunar… os pasará algo horrible si lo haceis…" – los tres jóvenes se quedaron petrificados del miedo al ver la cara de Naruto-" ne bueno, Obito-kun Nuriko-chan.. nos vamos a casa ya? – a los dos hicieron esa tipica caida que hacen en los animes, naruto mesbozaba una sonrisa burlona en la cara

**Hinata al micrófono:**

**Ya el siguiente capitulo! Mwhahaha xD si ok no sabia mucho como iba a ser el encuentro del equipo y el lider… y no se como poner el examen.. xDDD Solo espero que os haya gustado n.n aparte.. el dibujo que no pude ponerlo en el otro fic (que ya sa terminado x cierto ..) Lo pondre ara en mi profile! Pasaos por alli si quereis ver a Obito-kun y a Hitomi-chan ok? Puede que un dia de estos dibuje a Ishida y a Nuriko (Ishida… ahora me entero que en bleach hay 1 perso llamado Ishida… oo)**

_**Ale-Sama: **no te preocupes… en ESTE SI QUE HABRÄ xDDD seguramente en el próximo capitulo antes del examen pondré algo de SasuSaku me alegro de que te haya gustado este fic y el otro _

_**Marion-asakura: **Normalmente tardo una semana en hacer un capitulo… pero ahora estoy ilusionada con mi tableta digital y no paro de dibujar xDDD_

_**Dolphin-chan: **He estado pensando en ello… y fui a la conclusión… que la madre dejo colgado a kakashi xDDDDDDDDDDD me encantó lo de sasuke Genin xD venganza por parte de naruto mwuhahaha _

_**Jaide112: **ojalá, me da miedo pensar en que aparezca gaara con un puesto de tacos… xDD aver si pronto llega el examen de chuunin_


	4. Los sentimientos de Sakura

0000000000000000000000000000

**Capitulo 4:**

Los sentimientos de Sakura

0000000000000000000000000000

En el mismo día en que Obito y compañía hacían su examen, en esa misma mañana, un chico moreno iba caminando por las calles de la aldea oculta de la hoja, con su tipica cara fria y ojos cerrando pensando en su mundo cuando se para mirando un escaparate lleno de flores. Dudando por unos instantes, el chico con el signo de los uchihas en la espalda decide entrar en aquella tienda. La variedad de flores era impresionante, claveles amarillos, rosas blancas, azules, rojas… y todo tipo de variaciones de otras plantas. Sasuke se acerca a un ramo de flores rosas que estaba cerca de un matorral de claveles observandolas , ya que eran preciosas, asi que decidió coger un ramo y se acercó a la dependiente dispuesto a pagar aquel precioso ramo de flores cuando una voz la llamo la atención en el puesto.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntaba una chica muy guapa de pelo largo y rubio. Sasuke la miró confundido cuando de un gesto de recordar quien era, se disculpo

"ah… Ino… lo siento no recordaba que esta era tu tienda…. n.nUU.. ehhh.."- Sasuke pone el ramo de floes en el puesto para sacar el monedero para darle la cantidad mientras preguntaba –"¿Cuánto es?"

Ino examinó el ramo que acababa de poner en el puesto y le miró de reojo para luego decir: "400 Yenes… son para Sakura… ¿verdad?" – para sorpresa de sasuke, de aquella atrevida pregunta, hizo que se las mejillas del muchacho se pusieran de un tono rojizo y que se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba. Lo único que el genin podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza. La muchacha suspiró y se quedó un rato callada pensando seguramente en la tremenda suerte que tenía su rival. Pero no tenía motivos ya que ella estaba con Shikamaru. Miró a los ojos de Sasuke y prosiguió.

"Sólo te aviso… he visto esta mañana a Sakura, y parecía estar de mal humor… supongo que estará conmocionada porque has vuelto a la villa… ya sabes todo el dolor que le has causado…" – Sasuke miró arrepentido hacia el suelo, su egoismo de vencer a su hermano mayor había hecho que se uniera contra el peor de los hombres que se podría encontrar en el mundo. El uchiha pagó el ramo de flores y salió de la tienda no sin antes despedirse. El camino hasta la nueva casa de su amiga era largo, él ya sabia donde vivia ya que la tarde del día anterior se dirigio a la casa donde vivía antes, y los padres le dijo donde vivía en ese momento. La calle donde vivía era precioso, estaba rodeado de arboles y enfrente de la casa tenía un gran parque donde los niños podían libremente jugar con los columpios y correr. Cogió aire y tocó a la puerta de la kunoichi

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Me pesa el cuerpo…. Una joven kunoichi pelirosa y de ojos verdes estaba tumbada en el sofá sin hacer nada, seguía recordando aquel momento eterno… ese momento en el que Sasue aparecia por la puerta de la villa y la abrazaba… como si nada hubiera pasado… estaba furiosa… no podia soportar que durante 8 años estuviera con orochimaru y luego porque le da la gana vuelva… La pelirosa coge el pequeño cojín verde que estaba en el sofa para tirarlo directamente hacia el otro lado del salon con frustacion y enfado.

Justo en ese momento fue cuando oyo que alguien tocaba a su puerta, con desgana se levanto del sofa y cogiendo una bata, se acerca a la puerta para ver quien era el idiota que la visitaba a esas horas de la mañana y abriendo la puerta se encuentra con la primera persona que no se le hubiera ocurrido que estuviera en aquella puerta que ahora mismo estaba siendo sujetada por las delicadas manos de la bella Sakura.

…"¿y bueno que haces aquí, Sasuke? – La kunoichi había dejado pasar al uchiha a su casa y se habían sentado en el sofá. Sakura hizo café por si el muchacho queria y que aceptó.

"bueno… solamente queria hablar contigo y disculparme.. y.. esto es para ti…" – en ese momento Sasuke le tiende el ramo de flores para que lo cogiera, pero la reaccion que tuvo Sakura no fue la que esperaba. Una fuerte bofetada hizo que el uchiha casi se cayera de espaldas haciendo a la vez que estese preguntara que qué habia echo mal

"Baka!... Baka baka baka baka baka!" – Sakura miraba a sasuke enfadada y llorando –"¿¿porque nos haces esto? ¿¿te crees que regalandome unas floress crees que te voy a perdonar? Te largas con orochimaru dejándonos aquí y luego vienes asi como si no hubiera pasado nada! Baka! pense que te quería… todos han estado preocupandose por mi ya que sabian que yo te quería… Naruto fue el que más me ha estad cuidando…-" un pequeño gemido de tristeza salto entre la charla de la kunoichi"- hasta… me enamore de naruto…. Pero ya era demasiado tarde… el ya se habia casado con Hinata-chan… baka! – La delicada haruno no podia contener las lagrimas… queria desahogarse de todo el mal que había sufrido en todos aquellos pesados largos… Sasuke la miraba con los ojos llenos de tristeza y de asombro… ¿Sakura enamorada de Naruto? Vamos… ni de lejos… . Unos brazos rodearon la espalda de la pelirosa haciendo que esta se pusiera echar mas aun a llorar.

"Lo siento… no lo sabia… se que fui un estupido… mi deseo de vengar a mi familia se apodero de mi que hize una locura… perdoname… " – los ojos negros del uchiha miraban con ternura a la triste mujer. Deseando que aquel tiempo que estaban asi fuera eterno. Sus miradas se comprenetaron para quedarse hipnotizados los unos a los otros para luego entablarse en una conexión sellando sus labios mientras que el sol entraba por la pequeña ventana de aquel salon.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mientras, en el campo donde se encuentra la piedra de los muertos en combate, 3 personas seguían esperando a un compañero que llegaba tarde.

"dios… creo que a alguien se le ha pegado la tardanza de kakashi-sensei…" – decia Naruto sentado en una piedra

"Lo siento… mi padre queria que me pusiera a leer en voz alta su libro -.-UU"- decia Ishida que acababa de aparecer de entre los arboles que cara de cansancio y angustia

"Ishida-kun… no deberias hacer caso a tu padre cuando tienes un examen o una mision.."-replicaba Naruto-"bueno ya que ya estamos todos os explicaré que teneis que hacer para superar el examen…

Los tres pequeños ninjas asintieron con la cabeza preparandose para la explicación, no sabían nada de eso, ni siquiera obito, que era el hijo de Naruto, supo sacarle nada del examen a su padre

"Lo que teneis que hacer es intentar darme algun puñetazo o algo, teneis que darme un golpe ¿habeis entendido?"- explico naruto intentando hablar lo mas claro posible-"pondré aquí un reloj que sonará a las 3 de la tarde, el que logre darme algun puñetazo comerá, y el que no me lo haya dado se quedará aquí atado en la columna ¿entendido? Pues adelante – diciendo esto Naruto desaparecio en una explosion de humo.

"¿golpear a mi padre? Eso es imposible! Cuando estoy entrenando con el nunca logro darle! Y cuando le doy es una replica ¬¬"- Obito tenia las manos en la cabeza pensando en un plan para poder golpear a su padre mientras que los otros dos le veian tb preocupados. Al final, lo primero que hicieron fueron buscarle. Le encontraron sentado en un arbol esperando a que le atacaran.

"Muy bien.. entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Nuriko

"tu tienes ventaja Nuriko-chan… tienes el byakugan… nosotros dos no tenemos absolutamente nada…"- decia Obito quejandose de por que él, siendo de un clan, no tenía una linea sucesoria y su hermana sí tenia

"yo estoy aprendiendo a invocar perros… -.-" se quejo Ishida, los demas se le quedaron mirando perplejos de lo que acababa de decir, se quedaron asi un pequeño tiempo pensando hasta que…

"Me canse! No aguanto estar aquí sin hacer nada!"- Levantandose Obito y saliendo de su escondite se dirigio hacia donde estaba su padre, mientras que detrás suyo se le quedaban mirando sus compañeros

"ey tu! Baja de ahí!"- gritaba el tonto de obito

"¿? o.o obito-kun eres un suicida? (XDD)- comentaba Naruto desde el arbol, en que acto seguido da un salto para poner pies en tierra –"me recuerdas a alguien que iba a lo loco… pero no se a quien…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Obito empezo a lanzar puños hacia el que no le llegaban ya que los esquivaba fácilmente y mientras esquivaba decia-"¿no crees que es de mala educación golpear mientras alguien esta hablando?

"te voy a dar… esta vez si… no pienso renunciar a mi sueño!" – obito seguía lanzando puñetazos a lo loco y Naruto los seguía esquivando sorprendido. Hasta que un movimiento de obito hizo que se talambeara y que el hokage tuviera la oportunidad de golpearle mandandole al suelo

"Gomen, Obito-kun, ya sabes… tengo que saber si eres capaz de darme algún golpe…"- Naruto se acercó a obito que estaba tendido en el suelo de espaldas al aire. El rubio se agacho de cuclillas."te voy a hacer una tecnica que me enseño una vez en este mismo examen Kakashi-sensei"

"Que? Una tecnica de mi padre?" – en el momento que oyó esas palabras tuvo mas incitacion en descubrir cual era esa tecnica. Sin embargo lo que iba a ver no le iba a gustar mucho…

"Tecnica de los mil años de dolor!"- (N/A: paso de explicar de que vá la tecnica, quien quiera que sepa de que va k vea el examen de paso de ninja de la serie xD) el ataque hizo que obito saliera por los aire. En las cabezas de ishida y nuriko aparecieron varias gotas y miraban a Naruto con miedo

"esa tecnica… -.-UU no me gusta nada" comentaba Ishida al recordar lo que habia dicho Naruto respecto a la tecnica-"eh? Nuriko-chan? – Nuriko-chan había desaparecido de donde estaba y había aparecido detrás de Naruto sinque él se enterara y se dispuso a darle un golpe por la espalda, pero por mala suerte él lo esquivo

"Puede que no tenga el byakugan, pero sé sentir el chakra de otra persona… Nuriko"- dijo el sadaime echando luego un vistazo a su alrededor y suspirando comento:" ¿es que me van a venir uno por uno? -.- -y preparandose de nuevo para la lucha. Nuriko activó su byakugan, asi que la prueba para Naruto iba a ser mas dura. Nuriko comenzó lanzandole un kunai que Naruto pudo esquivar, luego seguidamente corrió hasta donde estaba el shinobi para asestarle varios puñetazos, pero para la sorpresa de Nuriko, el cuerpo al que había golpeado explotó en una humoreda de humo haciendo que desapareciera el real.

"Maldición! Ha desaparecido de nuevo! Argh!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"¿Sakura, estas bien? ¿sigues enfadada?"- decia Sasuke que estaba sentado en el sofá del salon de la casa de la pelirosa kunoichi. Sakura, estaba sonrojada, ese sueño que tenia de pequeña de estar junto a sasuke de repente se volvio realidad… en frente de ella se podia ver claramente las flores que le había regalado el uchiha unas horas antes y que las había metido en un jarrón con agua.

"Sasuke-kun… sólo dame unos días ¿vale? Tengo que mentalizarme aun que estás aquí con nosotros.."

"No te preocupes… esperaré lo que haga falta… hasta si es hasta el fin del mundo"

"Gracias… Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke le da un abrazo y un calido beso en la mejilla, en que luego de un rato se levantó para ya irse. Ya que tenía un monton de cosas pendientes que tenía que hacer en la aldea aún

**Hinata al micrófono:**

**Wuaaaaaaaaaaa cuanto tiempo sin escribir! Gomen nasai! Me enchufe con mi nueva tableta digital para hacer dibujos que no paré de dibujar y no pude crear este capitulo… como veis intente hacer que este capitulo fuera mas sasusaku… (lo intenteeeee pero es que tenia que poner a Naruto y compañiaaaaaaa XDDD)**

**El examen… no sabia que prueba poner… al final me dispuse a hacer una prueba parecida al de los cascabeles pero en vez de coger cascabeles, tiene que dar un golpe a Naruto-kun…. XD**

_**Nabiki: **los afeminados… supongo que habra visto a gai de pequeña y le habra dado tanto asco que los odiara xDDDD, lo de sexto hokage ventaja me da igual, yo queria poner a Naruto XDDD_

_**Jaide: **El de Rukia si k fue de Bleach, el de ishida… estaba pensando nombres y digo… ishikaru… Ishito… Ishida… Ishida suena bien… o.o xDDD aparte, ya tienes sasusaku XDD_

_**Ale-Sama: **Mi mandar, haced lo que yo haga esclavos! Mwuhahahaha empieza con un laigo a atizar a sasuke y compañía menos a Naruto y obito Obito va a tener un papel importante en la historia.. claro… es el hijo de naruto… ya veras, que sorpresa les voy a poner mwuhahah XD_

_**Mazhino: **no… con gaara no me meto… que me da miedo con su sierra electrica y su puesto de tacos…. - xDD ara te agrego al msn si me dices tu msn o tu direccion de FF XDD_

**Espero que os haya gustado y que no haya sido tan corto el cap xD bye!**


	5. ¡Pasare la prueba de mi padre!

000000000000000000000000000000

**¡No puedo perder!**

**¡Pasare la prueba de mi padre!**

00000000000000000000000000000

En una explanada verde a las afueras de la aldea oculta de Konoha, el líder del Equipo 2 sigue examinando a su grupo. En ese momento, la joven Hyuuga había utilizado su Byakugan para utilizarlo a su antojo pero no había ocurrido como ella se esperaba.

Nuriko, coge una de sus shurikens y lanza 2 de ellos hacia su contrincante, que para este fue fácil esquivarlos lo que le sorprendió fue que al mismo tiempo la joven de pelo marrón atacase al mismo tiempo con una rápida patada dirigida a su ombligo. Pero que al dar desaparece en una humareda de humo gris.

"No lo vas a conseguir de esa manera Nuriko-chan" – dijo una voz desde encima del árbol.

"¡Ya veras que lo conseguiré!"

Naruto, desde su posición salta del árbol hasta la rama que había encima esquivando 1 shuriken que le habían lanzado por detrás aposta. A lo lejos se veía a un joven peliazul enfadado y fatigado por su anterior intento.

"Tampoco así lo vais a conseguir…" – dijo mientras miraba a su hijo

"Maldición… Nuriko! Reagrupación!" – y los dos desaparecieron de la vista de su oponente para aparecer cerca de donde estaba Ishida, observándoles.

"¡¿Estáis Locos o que?! – Susurraba Ishida al verlos llegar – "¡Así no se puede conseguir darle!, ¡no hay que ir a lo loco!"

"¿Y que quieres que hagamos? ¿Que nos quedemos aquí sentados?" – Le dijo Obito a su compañero –"Si seguimos así… nunca lograremos pasar la prueba…"

Siguieron vigilando los movimientos de Naruto, este se quedaba solamente sentado en el pie de un árbol esperando hasta que a Obito se acordó de algo que le contó su padre días atrás antes del primer examen.

_---------------------- Flash back--------------------_

"_Nuestro sensei nos obligo a pelearnos por los cascabeles, ya que al solo haber dos, nuestra desesperación aumentaría. Lo que teníamos que haber echo era trabajar en equipo y olvidarnos de cascabel que faltaba"_

"_¿Entonces como aprobaste?_

"_Eso es un secreto n.n"_

_-----------------Fin de Flash back-------------------_

¡Ya sé como pasa la prueba! – grito Naruto, sus compañeros sorprendidos le enviaron caras de advertimiento para que bajase la voz. Luego se mostraron para escucharle

"Lo siento…" – empezó susurrando –"Lo que hay que hacer es trabajar en equipo… para que este distraído" – los tres se miraron y asintieron.

"Shhh!! ¡Naruto ha desaparecido!" – Alarmó Nuriko que estaba vigilando los movimientos del Hokage. Los dos asustados miraron al lugar donde estaba, pero no había nadie allí.

"¿A quien estáis buscando? – pregunto una voz detrás suyas

"A quien va a ser Ishida, a Daddy!" – dijo Obito sin mirar hacia atrás

"Obito… no fui yo quien acaba de hacer la pregunta…"

"Ni yo…" – dijo Nuriko, en ese momento en el grupo aparecieron unas pequeñas gotas en la cabeza para luego girar la cabeza hacia atrás, pero ya temían quien pudiera ser y efecitavamente, era Naruto el que estaba detrás de ellos con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

"AHHH!!" – En ese momento los tres se movieron descubriendo el lugar de su escondite, para parar en el anterior descampado donde lucharon Obito y Nuriko anteriormente. Al poco rato llego su oponente enfrente de ellos.

"Bueno chicos, queda… unos 10 minutos para que se acabe el examen si no me dais ahora no me daréis nunca n.n"

El pequeño trío de jóvenes se miraron unos a otros y asintieron, Nuriko y Obito empezaron por correr hacia el adulto, activando el byakugan. Mientras que Ishida se quedó atrás recargando chakra. Naruto se puso en posición de defensa esperando el momento en que sus dos discípulos llegaran. Pero algo le pilló por sorpresa.

El joven Hatake se mordió el dedo saliéndole sangre, y luego creando un seño entre sus manos grito: -" Kuchiyose No jutsu!" – golpeó el suelo y por debajo de los pies de Naruto aparecieron dos perros no muy grandes que mordieron las piernas del Hokage dejándole quiero en su posición.

"¡¿Pero que?!"- gritó Naruto al notar el dolor de los mordiscos en sus piernas, miro a los dos chicos que se dirigían hacia el. Saco de su pierna un kunai que chocó con el kunai de Nuriko y con la otra mano agarró el brazo de su hijo.

Obito que tenía una mano agarrada intentó darle un puñetazo con el otro brazo que le quedaba pero su oponente pensó más rápido y le obligo a poner una postura en la que le era imposible darle. Nuriko por su parte dio un salto hacia atrás para luego coger impulso y atacar. Naruto se preparó, empujó al muchacho peliazul que cayo tumbado al suelo. Los dos oponentes se cruzaron y se quedaron parados hasta que sonó un pitido.

"¡Mierda! ¡No le he dado!" – gritó Nuriko, Obito que estaba cerca pegó un puñetazo al suelo enfadado consigo mismo.

"Eso no es cierto..." – En ese momento, se oye como algo cae al suelo. La hyuuga miró, era la bandana del Hokage que se había roto y en la cara del muchacho le caía una línea de sangre.

"¡Papá! ¡Estas sangrando!"

"No te preocupes tanto, solo es un rasguño"- miró a Nuriko y le sonrió-"bueno… Nuriko e Ishida habéis pasado la prueba… Obito... ya sabes lo que te toca" – Obito miró hacia otro lado, derrumbado por no haberlo conseguido.

Ataron a Obito al poste y Naruto ofreció a los otros dos el desayuno que les había prometido.

"Disfrutad del desayuno os lo habéis merecido" – El joven rubio dio el gesto de irse pero se paro de pronto –"Ah… el que dé de comer a Obito-kun, estará suspendido y no volverá a ser ninja en la vida" – los tres miraron a Naruto asustados, si daban de comer a Obito suspenderían… y no querían eso… movieron la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y empezaron a comer lentos, el joven maniatado estaba cabizbajo, sentía que había defraudado a su padre… y que no tenia derecho a merecer su apellido.

"Papá…" – Miro a su padre y vio que tenia la cara entristecida –"Lo siento…" – unas pequeñas lagrimas lograron escaparse bajando por las mejillas de Obito, este miro al suelo incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Naruto. Cuando volvió a subir la cabeza vio como su padre ya se había oído.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En una casa en la aldea de Konoha, Sakura aun seguía sentada en su sofá contemplando las rosas que, hace un par de horas antes, le había traído Sasuke intentando pedir perdón.

"_No creo que sea tan fácil perdonar…"_

Alza la mano hacia una mesita que había cerca para coger un cuadro donde estaba la foto donde salían ellos tres de niños y Kakashi. –_"Nunca me ha gustado esta foto y siempre la he estado mirando… que idiotez…"_ Con un esfuerzo se levanta del sofá para luego salir a un patio interior. Y con una voz dulce y triste comienza a cantar.

"_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
my eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you  
Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing _

_to sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, _

_there's nothin' else for me to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside _

_I'm not in my head,   
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,   
hopelessly devoted to you  
My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
my heart is saying "don't let go"   
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,   
since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you"_

Justo cuando termina, un sonido alerta a Sakura de que han tocado la puerta, esta suspira para tranquilizarse para dirigirse a la puerta dispuesta a abrirla.

"¡Hola Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo estas?" – una joven de pelo medio largo y azul la estaba sonriendo y con una bolsa en la mano.

"Ah, hola Hinata-san, estoy bien n.n ¿Qué haces aquí?" –

"Solo me pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludarte, quieres que demos un paseo?" –

"Vale, cojo las llave de la casa y nos vamos ¿vale? – Hinata asiente y la kunoichi entra en la casa y segundos mas tarde sale con las llaves – Ya podemos irnos

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR¡¡¡¡

Un sonido se oía en el estomago del pequeño estudiante que seguía atado en el palo y veía como sus compañeros desayunaban.

"No se preocupen por mi… seguid comiendo -.-U, aunque sigo sin entender porque hay que tenerme aquí atado…"

"Porque podrías abalanzarte contra nuestra comida" – protestaba el joven Hatake

"Yo creo que deberíamos darle algo de comer…" – dijo Nuriko que no le gustaba que la gente pasase hambre

"No.. suspenderías el examen y no volverías a ser ninja, no puedo dejar que hagas eso Nuriko-san"- Dijo el peliazul

"Tu calla y come" – Obito la miro, dio una pequeña sonrisa y aceptó con buen agrado, pero cuando comió el primero trozo un aplauso detrás de ellos empezaron hacerse sonar. Los tres alarmados miraron por todas partes cuando de un trozo del bosque apareció Naruto aplaudiendo y sonriendo.

"¿Papá? ¿Para que estas aplaudiendo?"- preguntó Obito que ya pensaba que su padre se había vuelto loco

"Estáis aprobados… los tres"

"¡¿QUEEEEE?!"- gritaron todos sorprendidos e intrigados

"Perdón señor pero pensaba que ya habíamos aprobado, al menos Ishida y yo" – comentaba Nuriko que aun seguía perpleja.

"En realidad… si no hubieses compartido la comida con Obito, hubieran suspendido todos, ya que el trabajo en equipo no es solo en combate, sino también en la amistad y compañerismo entre unos y otros, preocupándose por el bienestar del otro" – Los tres jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertos al saberlo, no se lo esperaban –"Obito, recuerdas cuando te conte el examen que tuvimos mis compañeros y yo de los cascabeles? Nunca te conté como aprobamos

"Es verdad que nunca me lo has contado" – Obito aprestaba atención a lo que decía su padre

"Nosotros no aprobamos la parte que nos había mandado, ya que yo era demasiado cabezota (y por otra parte lo sigo siendo) e iba completamente por mi cuenta, a… Sasuke por no pensar en los demas y en Sakura-chan por estar solamente pensando en Sasuke"- al decir esto Naruto suspiró un segundo

"o.o menudo grupo" – dijo Nuriko que también prestaba atención

"A mi me pusieron en el barrote al igual que yo lo he hecho con Obito, pero fue porque tenia demasiado hambre y me escabullí para coger la comida, pero kakashi me pilló -.-U. Al final hizo lo que yo os acabo de hacer, Sasuke y Sakura me dieron su comida y luego explicaron el porque así aprobamos, como ahora vosotros habéis aprobado n.n"

Los nuevos gennis gritaron de Euforia, eran ya Ninjas y lo celebraban saltando (sobre todo Obito). Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a sus casas a descansar, ya que al dia siguiente era su primer dia como ninjas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hinata al micrófono:**

**Weeeeee!!! Sigo con el fic!! Me esta encantando esta parte! Aunque laparte de Sakura fue una delirio, la cancion es Hopessly devoted to you de la película grease, que justamente estaba escuchando en ese mismo instante.** **Y sobre el examen… vale direis quw es que el de Kakashi, pero es que claro Naruto es su discipulo algo tendria que aprender de el XDDD**

_**Shaman**: Gracias por releerlo 2 veces!! No sabia que le gustara tanto a la gente, aunque es muy buena tengo que decir (mwuhahahaha)_

_**Jaide112: **No te preocupes, ahora no se ni siquieras si sigues por ahí, no te veo por el msn!! T.T pero plis que des signos de vida_

_**Deidarah: **jajaja tu hermano te lo hace? Que mal rollo, no me gustaria que mi hermano me lo hiciera S , espero que sigas leyendo mi fic _

_**Ja ne!**_


	6. Los sentimientos de Sasuke

**Bienvenidos de nuevo al fic "The Uzumaki's Clan", se que el fic ha estado parado durante casi un año pero la historia es muy buena. Espero que dejéis muchos reviews, los espero con mucha ilusión .**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

000000000000000000000000000

**Los sentimientos de**

**Sasuke.**

00000000000000000000000000

En una casa vieja y abandonada, en su interior se encontraba un joven con el pelo corto y parte de su pelo recogido por una coleta. Aquel muchacho veía como su anterior casa estaba echa en ruinas, con telarañas y polvo en las esquinas. Durante toda la mañana estuvo limpiando su cuarto, la cocina, la sala de estar, y los demás lugares comunes donde solía estar normalmente.

Ya cansado de limpiar, salió de su casa para dirigirse a la tienda más cercana… Naruto le había dado un pequeño sueldo por adelanto para que pudiera comprar la comida, ya que no tenia nada de dinero desde que se marchó para unirse con Orochimaru. Se paro en la primera tienda, que precisamente, era la que normalmente iba cuando era pequeño. Entro normalmente y cogió los ingredientes, que necesitaba para almorzar y cenar aquel día. Se acercó a la que atendía.

"Buenos días señor"- saludó la dependienta mientras repasaba la comida y calculaba el precio. –"Son 500 yenes"

Sin decir nada, le entregó el dinero, y, cogiendo las cosas, salió de la tienda justo cuando otro cliente pasaba por la puerta que le miraba extrañado, pero que Sasuke no le dio importancia y salio de allí lo más rápido posible dirigiéndose a su casa para poder comer.

Cuando ya estaba comiendo se quedo pensando en lo que había ocurrido los últimos días.

"_Tengo que conseguir que Sakura vuelva a confiar en mi, aunque ella me haya dicho que necesita tiempo para pensárselo…"-_ cogió un trozo de pan y mordió un trozo – "_Sakura… Si supieras todo lo que te he echado de menos…". _

El joven Uchiha terminó de comer, recogió la cocina y salió de su casa cogiendo el camino que le llevaba justamente al edificio donde trabajaba el nuevo Hokage. Puesto Llevaba puesto una camiseta negra y unos pantalones largos, sueltos. Cuando se estaba acercando al lugar dicho anteriormente, varios ninjas mayores que el le miraron desconfiados. Sasuke sin preocuparse entro en el edificio y subió las escaleras hasta llegar hasta la puerta donde se podía leer "Despacho del Hokage". Con un suspiro, tocó la puerta y esperó varios segundos, pero nadie respondía. Miró la puerta, buscando alguna nota en la que hubiera dejado, pero no había ninguna.

Entre lo que hacía esto, apareció una joven muchacha que sostenía una columna de papeles, se paró al lado de Sasuke, que la miraba extrañado, y cuando estaba a punto de sacar las llaves, se le cayeron todos los papeles al suelo

"¡Maldición!..."- dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- "Ahora tendré que volver a ordenarlo todo TT.TT"

La señora se agachó y recogía los papeles rápidamente. El Uchiha, que la miraba decidió por ayudarla también, se agachó y empezó a recoger los folios. Al terminar la muchacha abrió la puerta y puso los papeles encima de la mesa que estaba al final del cuarto, Sasuke la imitó poniéndolo, en vez de encima, al lado.

"Muchas gracias joven n.n. Soy Shizune." – decía con cara despreocupante.

"…. Uchiha Sasuke".- Le respondió mirando hacia otro lado, al segundo volteó la mirada de nuevo para preguntarle algo, pero ella fue mas rápida

"¡¿Uchiha Sasuke?!"- gritó ella, el joven moreno asintió, la secretaria se llevó las manos a la altura de la boca.

"No se preocupe, Shizune, sólo había venido a hablar con Naruto, pero no esta aquí, así que ya me voy."

"Espera… Naruto esta ahora haciendo un examen a su grupo de gennins, esta a las afueras de la ciudad, donde el monumento" – informó Shizune. Sasuke dio las gracias y dio el gesto de irse, pero algo le detuvo y se giró para de nuevo mirarla.

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Shizune?" – pregunto el Uchiha. La joven asintió.-"¿Qué hace usted como secretaria de Naruto? ¿No estabas siempre al lado de Tsunade?"

"Tsunade-sama ahora es la directora del equipo de Medicina, me mandó aquí para que ayudara a Naruto-kun, como hice yo con Tsunade en estos últimos 8 años"

"…OK, gracias" – Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió dejando a Shizune dentro del despacho del 6th.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"¡Lo conseguimos!" – grito Obito al oír que habían aprobado el examen. –"Papa, no vuelvas a hacer eso, que casi me dio un ataque"

"¿Cómo va a darte un ataque si todavía tienes 12 años? ¬¬" – le decía Nuriko, que estaba alterada por el nerviosismo

"Bueno… ¿nos vamos a casa ya?... Hay que descansar… mañana tendréis vuestra primera misión…n.n" - Comentaba Naruto mientras se le escapaba un bostezo.

"Primero habrá que celebrarlo, ¿no?"- seguía intentando convencer a su padre-"Con un montooooon de ramén"

"¿ramén? o.o"- Aquellas palabras despertó al Hokage-"¿A que estáis esperando entonces? ¡Vamos a dar esa fiesta! – El padre y el hijo dieron un grito de alegría y emprendieron el camino hacia su casa

"Ay que ver como se parecen… ¬¬U" – murmuraba Ishida al verlos gritar

"Igual que tu y tu padre con la tardanza" – decía la pequeña hyuuga empezando a seguir a su compañero

"¡Ey! ¡Eso no es cierto!"- gritaba mientras la seguía.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, Naruto divisó una sombra cerca de la puerta que se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos. Manteniendo cerca de Obito (que no se había percatado), esperó hasta que pudiera divisar quien era. Cuando pudo divisarlo se relajo un poco y sonreír al visitante.

"Hola Sasuke-baka ¬¬" – empezó a decir Naruto

"¿Vengo a hablar contigo y así me saludas dobe? ¬¬ - contraatacó el Uchiha.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres a estas horas?"

"Me gustaría hablar contigo… en privado…" – Sasuke miró a sus pequeños acompañante, ellos le miraron interrogantes.

"Umph… justo cuando voy a celebrar una pequeña fiesta con la familia… esta bien…" –Se da la vuelta y se dirige a sus alumnos –"Vete adelantándote Obito-kun y ustedes vayan con el."- los tres asintieron y se entraron en la aldea, cuando desaparecieron, Sasuke volvió a hablar.

"Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente Naruto…" – empezó diciéndole.

"Este no es el lugar perfecto para hablar… ¿se trata sobre Sakura? – Su amigo lo miró estupefacto para luego asentir con la cabeza.

"Ven, vayamos a comer algo" – propuso el 6th

Los dos entraron en la ciudad, mientras caminaban empezaron a hablar sobre cosas que habían ocurrido y dando consejos a Sasuke sobre el Examen de Chuunin que se iba a celebrar dentro de poco. Minutos después se pararon en un pequeño restaurante de Ramén (N/A: El que iba siempre Naruto de pequeño, no me acuerdo el nombre), se sentaron los dos. Al poco rato les atendió una mujer bella con un sombrerito blanco que le recogía el pelo.

"¡Bienvenido!... Hombre Naruto, tu por aquí, lo de siempre ¿verdad?..." – apunta en un cuadernito el pedido –"y… ¿su compañero?"

"Lo mismo…" – lo apunta en el cuaderno y desaparece por una puerta donde se encontraba la cocina.

"Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?" – Empezó Naruto a hablar.

"Bueno… es que… no se…" – En las mejillas de Sasuke se le ponen algo coloradas, Naruto se fijo en eso, dio un respingo y empezó a contestar

"te has dado cuenta de que quieres a Sakura-chan ¿verdad? Ahora, después de 8 años vuelves para estar con ella…" – el vengativo uchiha gira su cabeza para evitar que su antiguo compañero vea su cara de resignación.-"Sasuke… no se como has podido hacernos esto… sobre todo a Sakura-chan… y eso porque no me ha dado por darte una paliza"

"Ya… se que he hecho cosas horribles sólo por mi estupida obsesión de matar a mi hermano… sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que sentía por la villa, ni en Sakura… Me merecí aquel puñetazo que me diste el otro día"

"Y te juro que me gustaría volver a dártelo u.u" – dijo Naruto levantando un puño

Justo en ese momento aparece la camarera sirviéndoles 2 cuencos de ramén calientes. Naruto coge los palillos, separandolos y comenzando a comer aquel delicioso manjar para aquel muchacho. Sasuke mirándolo, mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

"No has cambiado nada…"

"Ya lo ves… sigo siendo el estupido baka de antaño… solo que con familia n.n" – dijo mientras sonreía y comía.

"_Y yo he perdido esa oportunidad…" _ - pensó para sus adentros el uchiha. –"Naruto, quisiera pedirte un favor"

"Dime"

"Quiero que me pongas en el mismo equipo que Sakura… incluso si ella es de un nivel superior… quiero estar al lado de ella… para protegerla…" – Naruto le miró un poco sorprendido mientras terminaba de comer su plato de ramén, estuvo un rato pensando hasta que se volvió hacia él de nuevo.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer… pero no te lo garantizo… Sakura-chan se enfadaría si supiera que yo hice algo…"

"Se enfadará contigo igualmente, ya que eres tu quien forma todos los equipos… baka ¬¬"- los dos se miraron furiosamente… para luego estallarse en risas. Sasuke terminó de comer el plato, y cuando terminó los dos se dirigieron a sus propias casas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"¡Ya he llegado!"-grito Naruto al entrar en la mansión de los hyuuga, de fondo se oía como se celebraba una fiesta en el salón, parecía que todos se habían reunido en el salón. De una puerta apareció una mujer peliazul con ojos plateados. –"¡Hola mi amor…!"

"¡Hola cariño!" – El rubio la abraza por la cintura y le da un beso tierno y suave en los labios de la muchacha, quedándose abrazados durante un tiempo. –"¿Dónde estabas? Obito-kun me dijo que estabas con un tipo con cara de malos amigos…"

"¡jajajaja! Estaba con Sasuke… no te preocupes..." – decía mientras veía la cara de preocupación que ponía –"Solo me estaba pidiendo consejos de cómo ligar" – Este sonrió a la ves que Hinata daba una agradable risa propia de ella, pero que no duró mucho ya que alguien les interrumpió.

"¡Papa! Por fin has llegado" – decía una niña rubia que se acercaba lentamente, que abrazó los pies de su padre.-"Obito-oneesan te estaba esperando"

"ya voy, ya voy… toy necesitado en esta familia! "- y dando otro beso a Hinata se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su alumno e hijo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hinata al micrófono:**

**Dios… que capitulo mas largoooooooooooooo casi me pego el dia aquí metida… (bueno,,, estuve desde las 2 y media hasta las ocho haciendolo…) Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado mas… aunque claro a las nuevas personas que lo estten leyendo (si es que lo leen) 6 cpaitulos sean un tostazo… asi que espero que los que esten leyendo poco a poco les vaya gustando **

**Y solo pido una osita….**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**

**Ja ne!! n.n **


	7. La primera mision

**Otra vez!!!! Yo soy mas vaga que shikamaru la verdad -.- , sinceramente siempre me pasa algo, consigo algun juego nuevo, me vicio y termino por olvidarme de seguir con el fic xDDD pero amos,l que intentare coger el hilo de la historia de nuevo 3.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me habeis mandado xD, que aunque haya quedado parado un rato yo los leo o**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**La primera mision**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"… porfavor….. no…. Sas…. ¡¿Por qué?¡……. ¡¡SASUKE!!"- se incorporo precipitadamente , quedandose paralizado y lanzando suspiros de terror, al cabo de unos minutos se va tranquilizando poco a poco. Se pasa la mano por la frente, quitandose el sudor que le resbalaba por la frente, mientras que a su lado, otra persona se incorporaba y ponia su mano encima.

"Naruto-kun…..¿estas bien?... ¿has tenido otra vez esa pesadilla? – se preocupo la joven hyuuuga

"Gomen Hinata-chan… por hacerte despertar a estas horas" – Miró el reloj a su lado, marcaba las 3 de la madrugada –"Aunque queda tiempo para que te tengamos que levantarnos, asi que descansa ¿vale?" – naruto fuerza una sonrisa en la que se le podia ver que aun sentia el terror de aquella pesadilla. Hinata le miro preocupadamente a los ojos.

"¿estas seguro?... No hace fal…." – Un lindo beso hizo que la joven de pelo azul, se quedara sin habla, y se sonrojara. Cuando se separaron, el chico volvio a sonreirla pero con mas ambilidad que antes.

"Eres tan mona, cuando te preocupas o, venga duermete, no pasara nada." – Hinata le miro nuevamente, le dio otro beso, y se acosto de nuevo para volver a dormir. Naruto estuvo mirandola con cariño un buen rato, y volvio a intentar reconciliar el sueño. Pero no podia, le seguian atormentando aquella pesadilla que tenia la mayoria de las noches. Se quedo mirando la pared pensativo, hasta que Hinata estuviera dormida. Se levanto pesadamente, se vistió con prendas comodas y salio de la mansión donde habitaban la mayoria de la familia,

Paseaba por las calles viendo como algunas personas, que tenian problemas para dormirse, se sentaban en una silla a las afueras de su casa a respirar aire puro o a divisar las estrellas, otras solo paseaban como hacia el joven hokage y le saludabn al cruzarse con el.. La villa estaba en calma en aquel momento, mas de lo que parecia hacia ya 4 años antes, donde hubo un ataque por parte de Orochimaru, y que fue gracias a Naruto y demas compañeros que lograron salvar la aldea.

Naruto siguió caminando hasta llegar a una mansión un poco mas pequeña comparada con la mansión hyuuga. Miró alrededor, se notaba que nadie habia estado alli durante años, pero que sin embargo, alguien habia estado limpiando vagamente la estancia. Miró su reloj , aun seguia siendo demasiado temprano, y aun no podia quitarse las imágenes de su cabeza. _"Yo te consideraba mi hermano…."_ Sacudio la cabeza, y tocó el timbre de aquella puerta, y aunque hubiese estado vieja, el timbre sono retumbando entre el lugar. Esperó a que alguien le abriese la puerta o a algun signo de movimiento. Al cabo de unos minutos, se podian escuchar pasos torpecitos que se dirigian hacia la puerta y segundos después abria la puerta.

"..¿quién es? …. Ah eres tu Naruto.. ¿Qué haces acá a estas horas?"...- Comenzo a decir un joven de ojos negros y e le veia que acababa de despertarse.

" Gomen Sasuke… no podia dormir" – se lleva las manos a la cabeza, Sasuke le miro y con un gesto le hizo pasar adentro de la casa. Para estar viviendo en ella solo 4 dias, estaba bastante limpia, y ordenada, tipico de aquel muchacho que se conocia de pequeño. En algunas habitaciones que el hokage podia ver, estaban llenas de polvo y en otras estaban mediamente limpias. Al final llegaron a un pequeño salon con una mesa cuadrada en el centro y varios cojines. Cada uno se sentaron enfrente al otro.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?.. ¿un vaso de agua?"- Comento educadamente Sasuke

"No, gracias… no tengo sed ahora mismo" – Miró a su alrededor contemplando el salon en el que se encontraban. Sasuke le observo

"….. Aquí fue…" – susurro el moreno, naruto le miro con atención a lo que iba a decir –"…. Aquí fue donde perdi a mis padres…" – Sasuke agacho su mirada sin querer mirar el salon, Naruto por su cuenta se molesto al saberlo

"... A lo que iba.." - empezó a decir para cambiar de tema – "Te voy a poner en el equipo de Sakura-chan… pero prometeme que la vas a proteger….¿vale?" – Sasuke feliz, o emocionado, o la mezcla de las dos cosas, asistio con la cabeza.

"… Gracias naruto, no sabes lo que s para mi…" – de repente se calló, y miro a Naruto , este asintio y ambos se levantaron sigilosamente dirigiendose a la salida de la mansión. Ya estando fuera miraron alrededor y divisaron un pequeño humo a un par de casas mas adelante. La poca gente que habia alrededor habia empezado a gritar alerta y avisar a todos del peligro. Ambos ninjas corrieron hacia la casa y le preguntaron a la primera epersona que vieron.

".. ¡¿Qué ha pasado?¡"- chillo Naruto

".. No lo sabemos… Estaba paseando y vi fuego en aquella casa… creo que sige habiendo gente dentro!." De repente una chica se le acerca a ellos apresuradamente, estaba sucia y con varias pequeñas quemaduras.

"!Por favor¡ Hokage-sama! Salve a mi familia!... ellos sigen estando dentro atrapados!" – pedia la mujer, naruto miro a sasuke y asintieron. El rubiales protegiendose del fugo con el brazo, se adentró en el edificio en busca de los chicos. Mientras que el joven Uchiha, miraba alrededor y descubriendo el pequeño lago que habia cerca, concentro su chakra, hizo varios sellos y grito:

"¡Aqua no jutsu!" – Un hilo de agua grueso empezo a crearse desde el lago y comenzo a moverse hasta donde se encontraba el fuego chocando contra las ventanas, rompiendolas, y haciendo que el fuego se fuese calmando poco a poco. Varios minutos de que hubiese entrado Naruto, este salio del edificio de dos plantas, saltando por la ventana y aterrizando perfectamente con un hombre y una niña a los hombros. Media hora después de lo sucedido, el fuego habia sido extinguido gracias a la ayuda de Sasuke y el Hokage.

"Hokage.sama… muchisimas gracias por salvar a mi familia!... no se como puedo agradecerselo" – le agradecio la mujer que le habia pedido ayuda

"No se preocupe, es mi trabajo, ahora estase tranquila llamare al hospital a que traiga al equipo medico y se lleve a su familia al hospital lo mas pronto posible, mientras le ire preguntando algunas cosas a su marido" – diciendo esto, se acerco a donde estaba echado el hombre recien rescatado. –"Buenas, ¿Cómo se encuentra? Ha tenido suerte, puede que si no hubiera tenido pesadillas, ahora mismo estaria muerto" – mostro una pequeña sonrisa burlona

"hmph, que suerte la mia… gracias de todos modos por salvarme a mi y a mi hija"

"Dime, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Nada importante, bueno en nivel de ciudadania si, pero nada militar supongo," – Naruto le miro con cara de extrañado "En fin, Yo estaba cocinando, mi hija estaba viendo la televisión y mi mujer estaba abajo , entonces mi hija me llamo para que viera algo, cosa que me despiste y deje el fuego encendido, y eso paso"

"De acuerdo, si es asi no se preocupe, igualmente tendre que enviar varios investigadores para que miren dentro por si se os escapa algo" – Se levanta y se dirige a Sasuke – " Siento que hubieras tenido que trabajar tan temprano" – Mira su reloj buscando la hora-" um vaya ya es tan tarde?, tengo que irme ya, tengo que ir a trabajar" – Se despide con la mano y se evapora en una exlosion de humo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"ahhhh!!! Ya mi padre esta tardando!!, y eso que es el mas puntual!" - grito un joven peliazul que estaba sentado en la hierba y con cara de enfado.

"No deberia de tardar mucho ya…" – le contesto la pequeña hyuuga – "Ten en cuenta que es el Hokage, tendra que hacer algo de trabajo antes de venir aquí"

"Si, y ademas he oido que hubo un incendo por la antigua mansión Uchiha anoche" – Contesto el chico de pelo blanco que estaba de pie apoyado en un arbol. Obito hizo una mueca y miro al camino donde habian venido. En ese momento se divisó que alguien se estaba acercando al lugar. Era una chica pelirosa que iba cargando una pequeña mochila. Al verlos, ella sonrió.

"Buenos Dias, Sakura-san!" – saludo Uzumaki

"Ohayo! Obito-kun" – le respondio al saludo –" ¿no esta tu padre con vosotros?" – Los tres negaron con la cabeza –" Que extraño… el es puntual con esto de las misiones…" – En el momento que sse rascaba la mejilla en señal de duda, aparecio el joven rubiales, jadeando y parandose al lado del grupo.

"Gomen Nasai!, He tenido bastante jaleo con los papeles de las misiones, y he tenido que darle a Iruka-sensei varios de las misiones para que se lo entregen a los demas equipos" – levanto la mirada y vio a su compañera de equipo saludandole. " Hola, Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hombre, habia quedado con mi equipo aquí tambien, por lo visto, llegan tarde como siempre" – Miro su reloj de muñeca, eran las 9 de la mañana, y en eso que miro de nuevo al camino de la aldea, vio como 2 personas mas venian hacia su encuentro

"Bueno chicos, como he traido conmigo vuestra mision nos iremos yendo ."- comenzó a decir apresuradamente Naruto –"Nos vemos Sakura chan!" – Y los cuatro ninjas e fueron corriendo hacia su mision, mientras que las dos personas se acercaban hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

"¡¿Sasuke?!" – grito la pelirosa nada mas reconocer al joven- "¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Sasuke le enseña un papel con un mensaje del Hokage

"_Desde hoy, 19 de Noviembre, tendreis un nuevo compañero en vuestro equipo. Uchiha Sasuke, que ha sido reintregrado en la villa por razones militares. Alguna queja con este cambio transmitirlo ante mi persona._

_PD: Gommen Nassai Sakura-chan_

_Atte: Uzumaki Naruto_

Al leer la carta, La kunoichi se enfada ante el mensaje y se da la vuelta, mientras que sasuke baja la cabeza apenado y su compañero que llevaba gafas negras se quedaba callado y misterioso. Al cabo de un rato de tension aparece una cuarta persona ante los tres. Un joven de pelo largo y ojos blanquecinos.

"Buenos dias Neji"- Saludo Shino que seguia en sus pensamientos, Sasuke solo levanto la mirada hacia el y Sakura ni le saludo

"¿Qué pasa aquí? Ya me habian avisado de que Sasuke estaria en nuestro equipo, asi que vamos, en marcha..

"Hai!"- gritaron los tres restantes hacia su destino en su mision,

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! ¿Cuándo demonios llegamos??"- gritaba el joven uzumaki que no paraba de quejarse

"No seas pesado y se paciente, ya debe de faltar poco"- le echaba la bronca Nuriko que siempre iba de malhumor en todos lados

"Obito, las cosas llegan a su momento, no puedes hacer que las cosas vengan a ti cuando te de la gana"- comento Naruto que estaba un poco avergonzado acordandose de su primera mision.

Justo al doblar un arbol vieron una pequeña casa, con un verde prado frondoso y varios caballos coemindo hierbas. En alguna zona de la escuadra habia varias vallas rotas . Nuriko quedo asombrada nada mas ver los caballos

"Hokage-sama"- comenzo Ishida "¿Cuál es nuestra mision?

"Primero: puedes llamarme por mi nombre, al menos vosotros dos podeis llamarme asi" – ellos asintieron –"Segundo: nuestra mision es reparar unas vayas que nos han mandado a que arreglesemos.

"¿Cómo?. ¿Pero desde cuando un ninja tiene que arreglar una vaya? ¬¬" – se enfado obito

"Desde que yo lo digo" - le enseño la lengua y camino hacia la entrada de la casa

"Umph" –

"No te pongas asi obito, que luego te la cargas" – comento Nuriko, y siguieron a su sensei hasta la casa

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hinata al micrófono:**

**Se que este capitulo es muy corto y es que no tengo mucha imaginación y no la he tenido en estos dias, ademas los examenes y la falta de ganas ha exo que este fic se este atrasando mucho XD. Gommen nasai a todos esas personas que le gusta este fic y lo estan siguiendo desde el año de la pera xDD**


	8. La venganza

**Octavo capitulo, ahora si que no me odiareis pmk no he tardado 5 meses en seguir xDDDD. En este capitulo se volvera interesante, y descubrires algo mujajajaja XDDDDDD XD bueno que disfruteis! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 8**

La venganza

En una cueva lejana, lejos, muy lejos de donde se encuentra nuestros amigos, se encuentran dos hombres tapado por la oscuridad, rodeados por hologramas con quienes estaban hablando.

-"¡¿Cómo puede ser que te haya vencido un mocoso?!"- gritó uno de los hologramas lleno de piercings.

Una de las sombras que estaba en el suelo sentado subio la cabeza mirandolo. Su compañero le contesto en su lugar. –"Se volvio más fuerte de lo que pensabamos jefe, todo por culpa de Orochimaru."

Otro de los hologramas le miro con furia.-"!Aqui no toleramos a debiles!"- Tenia el cabello rubio recogido por una coleta. Un holograma al lado suyo le miro con penetración.

-"No eres el indicado para decir eso, Deidara"- le contesto otro de los hologramas, y volviendose de nuevo a una de las sombras –"Espero que rectificas tu fallo"

El hombre del suelo asintio la cabeza –"no se preocupe me encargare de que esta vez muera, como deberia de haber hecho hace 14 años"

-"Eso esperamos… itachi…" – y desaparecieron

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-"¡Jo!¡ ¡Me aburro!"

-"No te quejes y sigue trabajando Obito"

-"Ya vale ustedes dos, si seguis asi no terminareis en una semana"

-"Vale, sensei"- dijeron los dos genin a la vez

El equipo de Naruto estaba en su primera mision como equipo en el que consistia en arreglar unas vayas de un establo. Naruto les ayudaba en lo más difícil que era en el acabado y si ponian algo mal, mientras que Obito, Ishida y Nuriko hacía todo lo demas.

-"¡Pero papá! ¿No podiamos tener una mision moviidita?"

-"Pides demasiado para tu nivel, las misiones moviditas estan en el nivel A y tu no llegas ni al D" – se burlo Naruto.

"Pero es que sólo perseguimos gatos y ayudamos a la gente a arreglar sus casas… ¡eso no es un trabajo para un ninja!"- Naruto le miro con una pequeña sonrisa –"¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-"Nada, solo que me recuerdas a mi mismo de pequeño"- sonrio de nuevo al pequeño y siguió trabajando. El joven uzumaki no consiguió entender aquello que le dijo su padre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En el amplio campo de entrenamiento se encontraban tres personas echandose miradas furiosas, bueno, al menos una de ellas.

-"¡Ese Naruto! ¡Cuando le pille se va a enterar!- gritaba una joven kunoichi

-"Tranquilizate Sakura, ha hecho lo correcto él confia en nosotros y me ha dicho que le vigilemos. No podía encarcarselo a alguien que no confía plenamente."- intento tranquilizarla un chico con los ojos blanquecinos.

-"¿Naruto te ha dicho eso?"- Pregunto otro joven con un abanico en la espalda. EL hyugga asintio con la cabeza

-"Bueno, da igual"- se tranquilizó un poco Sakura -"asi podré darte un buen puñetazo cada vez que hagas algo mal"- dijo enseñando el puño. Sasuke tragó saliva al recordar la fuerza bruta de Tsunade, la cual habia heredado Sakura en su entrenamiento hace 8 años.

-"Nuestra mision" – empezo a decir Neji –"Es una mision de reconocimiento, se han visto rumores de que han visto personas extrañas en una cueva en los alrededores del pueblo Takara, a unos dos dias de aquí"

-"Eso está muy lejos"- comento la pelirosa

-"No es tanto, con mi byakuggan acortaremos 1 dia al menos"

-"¿Y a qué esperamos?- los otros asintieron y saltaron hacia el proximo arbol en direccion a Takara

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-"Ains, ¡Por fin ya hemos terminado!"- gritó Obito al llegar a la villa. Saludaron a los guardias de la entrada y siguieron adelante.

-"Bueno chicos, teneis la tarde libre, yo tengo que poner el informa de la mision en su sitio"- y desaparecio. El grupo se quedaron mirando la aldea hasta que uno de ellos saltó:

-"bueno, Iré a comer algo en el estanco de ramén" – dijo el pequeño uzumaki ilusionado, los otros dos le miraron con hambre.

-"Ahora que lo dices no hemos comido nada" – comento Ishida que se llevaba las manos a la barriga –"Iré contigo, yo tambien tengo hambre, ¿te vienes Nuriko?"- Nuriko les miro y se alejó de ellos mientras decía.

-"Lo siento pero mis padres me obligaron a que después de la mision iria a mi casa directamente, ya sabes como es Obito" – y desaparece entre las calles de Konoha.

-"Pues nos quedamos nosotros dos Ishida…. Venga, ¡A comer!" y se dirigieron al puesto de ramen mas cercano y pidieron la comida.

-"Oye, Obito, tu y tu familia vivis en la mansión hyuuga ¿no?" – pregunto hatake

-"Si, mas o menos… a nosotros nos han hecho un edificio apartado a los demas ya que mi madre se caso con Naruto…y querian que todos los hyuuga estuvieran juntos…. Un rollo politico de jefes de clan…. Creo que mi padre se puso furioso y por eso tiene tanto afan en que yo y mi hermana formemos un clan o algo parecido…"

-"Pero un clan se forma cuando tiene una habilidad oculta como el byakugan o el Sharingan… ¿no?"

-"Mi hermana tiene el linaje de mi madre, sin embargo yo no… no lo entiendo, supongo que sali como a mi padre, normal…"- inclino la cabeza un poco triste –"Bueno, ¿y todo esto? ¿para que lo preguntas?"

-"Bueno, es que como he visto que Nuriko últimamente se va con prisa… me preocupaba que la familia estuviera en discrepancia".

-"Na, no creo… he oido que el padre de Nuriko se va de mision…"- En ese momento llego el hombre con la comida, los dos dejaron de hablar y empezaron a comer olvidandose del tema.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-"¡Ya estoy en casa!"- se oye un golpe de una puerta cerrarse.

-¡Hola cariño!"- la joven se acerca a Naruto y le abraza- ¿Cómo estas?"- Naruto le sonrise con cariño

-"Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada serio, Obito se ha golpeado con el martillo un poco nada mas, pero nada serio"- se rie un poco con burla, y ella le sonrise –"Y tu como estas? – le pregunta aun abrazado a ella. Hinata se rie timidamente

-"Estoy bien, no te preocupes, mientras siga de baja y tú estes bien, estaré perfectamente…" Hinata le vuelve a sonreir, el joven se pone colorado y la besa con ternura y cuidado.

"No quiero que te pase nada… ni a ti ni a nuestro nuevo hijo…. o hija"- le dice cariñosamente mientras le acaricia la barriga que la tenia una poco hinchada.

¿Quieres dar una vuelta?- le propone Hinata. EL hokage acepta, ese dia estaba siendo un dia esplendido para un paseo. Hinata cogio las llaves de lacasa y salieron por la puerta.

Fueron paseando por las calles de Konoha, habia mucha gente entrando en tiendas, caminando dando un paseo como lo estaban haciendo ellos, y otras en restaurantes, puesto de ramenes y parecidos. Pasaron por la floristería de Ino, Hinata se quedó mirando las flores que tenia fuera, pensando en lo bien que quedarian en la entrada de su casa. Naruto le hizo el gesto de entrar y la siguió hacia dentro. Estuvieron mirando mas flores cuando Naruto vio unas rosas azules, raras en su especie, pero unicas y bellas. Cogió unas cuantas y se las llevó a ino que estaba arreglando flores al otro lado de la tienda. Cuando las pagó Hinata se acercó a él y aprovecho para darles las flores.

"¡Oh! Que bonitas! ¿Porqué te has molestado cariño?- Hinata las cogio con ternura, y las olia mientras salian de la tienda

"Me gustaron y ademas va a juego con el color de tu pelo"- la sonrie mientras le acaricia el cabello.

"Cariño, eres tan dule conmigo, no me lo merezco" – decia mientras seguia abrazada a las flores

"¿pero que dices cariño? Si lo que mas quiero es que seas feliz, mi vida"- decia dirigiendole una sonrisa. Hinata le miro sonrojada y el joven la beso con cariño. Se juntaron las manos y siguieron su pase mientras en el cielo se veia a lo lejos nubes oscuras

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Un grupo de tres personas saltaba entre los arboles sin prisa pero con continuidad. Uno de ellos miraba a la kunoichi del grupo. Pasó un tiempo y empezo a caer chaparrones de las gordas haciendo que el grupo tenga que refugiarse dentro de un arbol que encontraron varios pasos mas alla.

"Esta lluvia nos retrasara" – dijo Neji nada mas ver la situación

Prepararon sus cosas para comer algo y descansar mientras esperaban a que se calmara el cloma. Sasuke viendo la oportunidad de hablar con Sakura se acercó a ella.

-"Toma, yo no la necesito" le dijo mientras le ofrecia una toalla. Sakura le miro dubitativa pero accedio a cogerla y comenzo a secarse el pelo mientras Sasuke se sentaba al lado de ella.

-"Se que lo que hize estuvo mal"- comenzo a contar el joven. Sakura le miro y bajo la cabeza.

"Nos dejastes después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… ynecima casi matas a Naruto…"- tutibeo la chuunin. El joven Uchiha bajo la cabeza con culpabilidad.

-"Pero he vuelto… y me arrepiento de todo lo que hize, deberia de haber pensado mas en los demas que en mi mismo, lo unico que pido es que me perdones, por muy difícil que parezca…" La miró a los ojos, triste, con arrepentimiento

-"… dejamelo pensar…. Sasuke-kun…" Sakura se acosto para pennsar y descansar. El joven Uchiha se levanto y se sento en su sitio con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**HInata al micrófono:**

**Uf, bueno ¿Qué tal os ha parecido. Hize todo esto en clase, aver si asi adelanto algo xDDDDD. Pero bueno intente hacer algo con las parejas que las tengo mu abandonada sobre todo a naruto y Hinata, que la pobre encima esta embarazada y no la pongo cariñosa xDD ahivan las respuestas a los reviews (hay cada cual…)**

**Mystik: **_te saco del diccionario la palabra clan: "tribu o familia" asi que no preguntes xDDD_

_**Bongio: **__Gracia, me alegro de que te gustase _

_**Jose: **__Lo sientoooooooooooooooooooooooo pero es que la vaguitis me entra MUY a menudo,_

**Gracias por leer este fic y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! **

**Atte: Yunny (la loca de Operación Konoha)**


	9. La venganza II

**Gomen Nasai a todosl, pero ya era hora de que escribiera el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Este capitulo para mi es el mas expectante que he hecho, hasta he querido saber que demonios pasa mientras lo escribia xDDDD (lo escribi en clase, fijanse lo aburrida que estaba), pero bueno que alla vamos xD**

**PD: Para los que me vengan a replicar algo sobre personajes o algo, yo no me leo el manga, solo veo el anime, asi que no me vengan contando tipo….**

**Deidara se muere en el capitulo tal tal tal… o tal personaje no puede pàsar por esto porque cual cosa tal tal valre? Yo pongo las cosas como si no hubieran ocurrido xD. Ahora si vamos al capitulo.**

**Capitulo 9**

_La venganza 2º parte_

En una cueva se encontraban un grupo de ninjas, en una mision importante de observación. Uno de ellos era un "traidor" , otra una kunoichi y como lider del grupo estaba uno de los jóvenes prometedores de la familia Hyuuga, pero que servia al rango inferior del clan. Estaban por fuera de la cueva, que se veia bien a lo lejor y no tuvieron problemas para encontrarlo.

-"Hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos si es cierto que hay gente extraña ahí dentro, por lo que no sabemos quien va a estar esperandonos.- dijo el lider.

Los otros asintieron y en ese momento entraron sigilosamente en la entrada de la cueva. Estaba oscuro sólo se veia por la luz de las antorchas que alguien habia colocado y al fondo un camino de antorchas seguia hacia dentro.

-"¿Quién habra colocado todas estas antorchas? – susurro la kunoichi

-"No lo se"- contesto el joven uchiha

-"y quien te ha preguntado a ti? – refunfuño Sakura

-.. ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡Shhhh!... callaos los dos ya – dijo Neji- alli hay alguien

Se escondieron entre unas rocas y observaron a dos personas, una tendida en el suelo y el otro haciendo guardia. De repente el hombre del suelo llama al segundo y le susurra algo que al grupo que estaba escondido no logro escuchar. El hombre levanto la vista y la luz de las antorchas ilumino su rostro, sanguinaria y azul. Su mirada furiosa señalaba la direccion donde estaban escondidos los ninjas.

-¡¿Pero que…?! – musito Sasuke

-"no… no puede ser…"

De repente el atacó con una espada vendada creando que la roca en donde se escondia se rompiera en trozos haciendo que los dos jounins y el genin salgan de su escondite.

-¿Cómo puede ser que siga vivo? – Dijo Sakura, y mirando hacia el otro hombre vio como sus ojos de color sangre arrancaba sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Kisame!!- grito el Uchiha

-"Je, fuistes un estupido en entrar aquí sin información suficiente"- dijo el hombre pescado-

En ese momento un grito retumbo en toda la cueva. Sasuke y Neji miraron hacia la fuenta del grito. Sakura tenia las manos en la cabeza y la expresión de su cara expresaba dolor y en sus ojos se podia ver como se le caian varias lagrimas.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – grito Neji

-Esta dentro de mi ilusion…- dijo de repente el segundo hombre, que ahora estaba de pie y mirando fijamente al grupo. Tenia una chaqueta con nubes rojas, perfectamente distinguibles a lo lejos

-P… Pero… ¡si te habia matado!- confuso Sasuke se abalanzo contra su hermano pero que fue inútil, ya que fue apartado por un empujon del compañero tirandolo al suelo. Neji, que no se habia movido, habia estado observando lo que pasaba sin dar con una explicación razonable a lo que estaba sucendiendo.

-Tsk…. Maldición… -

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En otro lugar, en la villa de Konoha…

-"…¿Por qué tendre este mal presentimiento?"- un joven rubiales estaba sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana de su ciudad, cuando llamaron por la puerta. Esta se abrio y entro una joven de pelo azul y largo, llevando una bolsa en una mano y la otra mano en la barriga.

-Hola cariño…"- saludo el hokage-" ¿Qué haces aquí?... no deberias hacer esfuerzos en tu estado".

-"El ejercicio me viene bien, no te preocupes, te traigo algo para comer"- ella se acerca y le deja la bolsa que llevaba a un lado de la mesa.

-"gracias…"

-"¿Te pasa algo? Hoy estas muy raro…"

-" no me pasa nada, solo que tengo un mal presentimiento..:"

-"Cariño… te preocupas demasiado, creo que deberias hacer algo de descanso, el trabajo te tiene algo alterado creo…"

-"…si, vale, tienes razin" – el joven se levanta y acompaña a su mujer hasta la puerta"- me tomare el descanso dentro de un rato ¿vale?- "le da un beso cariñoso. Ella se despide y se marcha. Naruto al despedirse cierra la puerta y suspira. –"El problema es que casi siempre tengo razon…"

Justo en ese momento toca a la puerta, era shizune que habia ido corriendo hasta la sala del Hokage y tenia cara de tener malas noticias.

-¿Qué ocurre Shizune?"

-"Tengo un mensaje… del pueblo suspiro… al que dijeron que habian visto personas extrañas en una cueva…" – dijo entre cortandose entre suspiro y suspiero..

-"respira primero… "- Shizune respiro hondo hasta que se le paso-" ahora vuelve a decirme que pasa"

-"Al parecer alguien se olvido mencionar en la carta anterior que esas personas que habian visto llevaban chaquetas negras con nubes rojas, y uno de ellos llevaba una espada vendada…" – Shizune iba a decir algo mas pero la sorpresa de Naruto corto la conversación

-"¡¡¿¿Qué??!!"- grito Naruto –"¡Maldición, seran estupidos, esos detalles se tienen que contar lo primero! – dijo enfadado- ¡Shizune¡

-s…¿si, señor?

-"Haz que traigan aquí a tres jounins para un equipo de rescate, ¡¡que sea ahora!!"

"P.. pero… ¡Tardarian 1 dia al menos en llegar!- replico Shizune

-"Yo se de alguien que tardaria menos en llegar... y aunque no me guste lo voy a tener delante mio…" – dijo recordando a la persona

-"llama a Kakashi, Gai….. y a Sai…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"¿Qué demonios pasa hoy?"

Tres chicos estaban esperando en un opuete a que llegara su maestro. Llevaban ahí esperando durante horas, pero su sensei no habia asomado ni un pelo. Emas joven parecia inquietarse.

-"Hoy esta tardando mucho… y ya es raro…. No es normal en Naruto-sensei llegar tan tarde… no es como mi padre…" – dijo el chico de pelo blanco compañero de Obito

-"Es el hokage, es normal, a lo mejor hoy tiene mucho trabajo"- dijo la chica del grupo, Nuriko.

-"Ya, pues podria avisarme por la mañana, ¿no?, que para algo soy su hijo…" – dijo enfurruñado Obito

Mientras hablaban, varios metros de estos amigos, aparecio un hombre con una mochila, y varios minutos después aparecio otro mas joven. Pero que su rostro no tenia sentimiento y parecia lleno de soledad. Los tres genin, se quedaron mirando a este ultimo con algo de curiosidad ya que era el que mas llamaba un poco la atención. Este se dio cuenta de que le estaban observando y se acerco hacia ellos.

-"¿Ocurre algo pequeñazos?" – pregunto el desconocido

-"¡¿Cómo nos has llamado?!"- contesto el peliazul

-"pe- que- ña- jos…. O a lo que viene tambien… crios.." – volvio a contestar, obito estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo pero Ishida se lo impidio

-"Ya basta Obito, no hay porque pelearse…"-

-"ya, claro" – comenzo a volver a decir el chico- "Seguro que no teneis huevos para atacarme… solo sois unos inútiles gennis" – eso que se fijo en el pelo de Ishida- "Hombre si es el hijo del hombre con mascara… acaso tu no te pones una mascara?

-Oye! ¿Acaso te hemos hecho algo por el que insultarnos? – pregunto Nuriko malhumorada, El Joven se quedo pensando y mirandola pñensativamente

-"Tu debes ser la hija del inútil de Neji… je, mira que no saber llevar una mision de observación…"- Nuriko se sobresalto al oir aquellas palabras

-"!Ya esta bien, te lo has merecido! – grito Obito y fua darle un puñetazo cuando entre ellos aparecio el padre de Ishida.

-"Ya esta bien Sai, estas en una mision no de juerga…" – Sai le miro y volvio junto con Gai que se habia quedado petrificado con lo que esaba escuchando. Kakashis e dio la vuelta hacia donde estaban los gennin –" Lo siento, Ishida-kun,"

-"Papa, ¿tienes una mision?"- pregunto Ishida

-"… si pero no puedo hablar, es muy importante…" – mira a Nuriko que estaba un poco dubitativa al respecto –"oh… Naruto no va a venir, tiene , le ha surgido un imprevisto…"- dicho esto empujo a Sai hacia Gai y desaparecieron en un salto.

-"¡Osea que tenemos el dia libre!"- grito de felicidad, cuando miro a Nuriko ella no parecia sentir lo mismo que el sentia por tener el dia libre-" ¿nuriko-chan?"

Al decir el nombre salio corriendo del lugar, sus compañeros la siguiendo preocupados hasta la salida de la aldea, en la que hacian guardia dos ninjas. Cuando la alcanzaron estaba punto de salir, y tuvieron que cogerle el brazo para impedirselo.

-"¡Nuriko! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡No puedes salir de la aldea si no estas de permiso o de mision! – grito Ishida.

-"Pe… pero… ¡mi padre esta en peligro! – sus compañeros se miraron, ella estaba a punto de saltar en lagrimas.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto el peliazul

-"El hombre ese…. Sai…. Dijo que mi padre no podia llevar una mision de observación… justo mi padre acababa de salir de mision.. y si dice eso es que algo ha tenido que pasarle…"- sollozo la hyuuga

"¿Y tu te crees lo que dijo ese tio de pacotilla? – le pregunto Obito

-"Kakashi dijo que era una mision importante… y urgente… al parecer…"- los dos le miraron-" es la primera vez que veo a Kakashi llegar mas o menos a tiempo que los demas.

"Da igual, no podemos salir, los guardias estan ahí para algo.. ¿no crees?"

-"¡Pidamoslo a tu padre Obito!- rogo su compañera

-"¿a mi padre? ¿estas bromeando verdad? El nunca nos dejaria ir a una mision parecida, a saber lo que nos tenemos que enfrentar!

Los dos guardias se levantaron para llamarles la atención de que no podian estar ahí si no es por mision. Nuriko que estaba llorando directamente, no lo soporto y sin decirlo a nadie salio corriendo fuera de la aldea para sorpresa de todos. _"si no quieren ayudarme lo hare yo sola" _fure lo que penso en aquel momento.

-"¡¡Nuriko!!"- gritaron sus compañeros al verla salir, Los guardias sorprendidos se dieron cuenta tarde de lo que paso, y fueron a informar al despacho del Hokage. Obito les siguió, pero fue mas rapido que ellos y llego primero.

"¡Papa!" – entro dando un golpetazo a la puerta. Naruto estaba de pie dando vueltas pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de la villa hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo.

-"¿Qué pasa obito, no ves que estoy ocupado?

-"¡Papa!"…- Respiro hondo- Nuriko… Nuriko se ha ido detrás del grupo del padre de Ishida! – Naruto sorprendido le puso las manos sobre el hombro y le miro fijamente.

-"¿Es verdad eso?- el asintio y en ese momento aparecieron los guardias junto con Ishida comentando de nuevo la información. Naruto suspiro, se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta.-"Shizune, te dejo a cargo la sala y el trabajo en mi ausencia…" – Shizune asintio

-¿Qué vas a hacer papa? – el hokage no le miro pero se quedo parado en su sitio

-"Vamos obito-kun, Ishida. EL equipo 3 tiene una nueva mision que cumplir…" y siguió caminando, sus dos aprendices se miraron y con cara de preocupación siguieron a su maestro.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Dios, queria hacerlo mas largo pero es que ya era demasiado creo xDDD pero no se preocupen que ya estoy haciendo el siguiente pk tengo ganas de saber que pasa… (si, hasta yo tengo intrigas…) WaaaaaAaaaAAaAAAaaaaa ¿Qué pasara? ¿Lograran el equipo de Neji salvarse? ¿El equipo de Naruto y Kakashi llegaran a tiempo?... ¿Qué demonios hace Sai ahí?... ¿Dejara Sai de insultar?... todo… en el proximo capitulo!! xDDDDDD**

**PD: no contesto reviews, pk me da pereza xD,**

**Espero que os guste **

**Atte: Yunny – Operación konoha—**

**Hinata: Coño yunny deja de hacer propaganda de tu concurso ¬¬**

**Yunny: ¬¬ **


End file.
